Breaking My Heart
by Rai and Key
Summary: It's high school all over again. Now that the Bladebreakers are in their Junior year, they began to go out to parties, get drunk, and have the wildest time in their lives....But nobody ever mentioned anything about loving one another. TyKa and MaRe
1. Hangover

Kaikao: Welcome to yet, another one of our fics.

Reion: We hope you enjoy this one.

Kaikao: As usual, we don't know anything.

Reion: Though it would be wonderful if we did.

Kaikao: Well….I did the disclaimer, you do the warnings.

Reion:….Fine…The fic will contain adult themes….Much of it actually, yaoi, lemons, naughty language, and other basic things.

Kaikao: So without further do….Read on my lovely readers and reviewers.

**Chapter 1**

_Hangover_

Tyson groaned as an annoying buzz went off. Turning over on his back, he did his best to block out the noise. "Kai, turn the damn alarm clock off." He whimpered out.

There was a soft groan from the other side of the room. "It's your turn." Kai muttered. He, much like Tyson, turned away from the annoying buzzer.

"I asked first."

Kai groaned, and then turned back over. Slowly, he let his legs hang off the edge of the bed, hitting the soft carpet ground. With another groan, he pushed up his body and sat up. "Uhh…How much beer did I drink?"

"I dunno….Why did Maxie take us to that damn night club?" Tyson moaned out, the pillow still over his head.

Kai got up, and walked over to the alarm clock. He glared at it, and picked it up. With one last glare, he threw the alarm clock out of the window. "…We need a new alarm clock." Kai said, and then turned to Tyson. "C'mon, get your lazy ass out of bed…If I'm going to school, you're going too."

"But….Kkkkaaaaiiiii….I got the worst hangover ever." Tyson whined out.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one, so get up." Kai walked over to a black dresser, and opened it. He slipped his hands through and began to pick out random clothes. "Damn…I need a shower….C'mon Ty, out of bed. Once you take a nice shower you'll feel fine."

Tyson opened his eyes, showing elegant stormy colored eyes. His midnight blue hair seemed to be in a mess, sticking in different places. He looked down at himself, lightly snorting as he saw he still had his leather pants on and no shirt. '…When did I loose my shirt?' He thought, blinking. After a shrug, he hopped out of bed, and walked over to the door. It was best to let Kai shower while he ate, and then the two would switch off. "Kai, I'm going to get some breakfast." Tyson said.

"No wait!" Kai opened the bathroom door, a black fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. "Remember, I'm taking us to breakfast cause we're out of food."

Tyson sighed. "We'll….I'm hungry now."

"Stop whining….Go copy my homework or something." Kai said, then turned back to the bathroom.

After shrugging, Tyson headed out of the room, bent on finding Kai's homework and copying it down. "Well at least I will have my homework this time." Tyson said, lightly grinning.

:-:

Rei opened his golden colored eyes. He blinked when he found himself on the floor. "How'd I get here?" He thought aloud.

"You didn't quite make it to the bed last night." Came a voice from his shower room.

Rei got up, and then arched his back in a stretch. "Oi Maxie, don't you have a hangover?" He asked, seeing the blond bounce back in to the room.

Max grinned happily. "Nope, I'm fine." He said. "After all, I didn't drink. I was too busy on the dance stage." Max said.

Yep, the small genki blond was quite the dancer, as well as the midnight haired teen known as Tyson. Those two always would bring Rei and Kai to night clubs, mostly Max would do it, and then the two would engage into dancing…quite dirty actually. If Kai or Rei wasn't drinking, they were getting people off of Tyson or Max. The people, male or female, would want something _more_ from the two once the dancing was over and it often lead to the back of the place. It involved a bed, sometime a tube of lube, and restraints to hold down Max and Tyson….Let's just say, the people who did ever touch Tyson or Max in that way, would find themselves with a nasty black eye and a breathing issue.

Sometimes, Tyson and Max would try to get Kai or Rei to dance with them, but the two always declined, the last they needed was getting raped by someone. Kai and Rei really didn't approve of the night clubs they went too, there was smoking, there were rude comments to one another or to them, and there were people having sex in the wide open. Max and Tyson would often tell them to ignore it, in which they did, for Tyson and Max's sake. "Oi Rei-Chan, you listening?" Max asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Rei said, smiling. "I see you already took your shower. Alright then, I'll go take mine." Rei said, getting out of the bed. He passed Max, walking into the bathroom.

Max looked at the mirror, looking down at his choice of clothes. He stretched, seeing his shirt rising. '..Maybe I can talk Rei-Chan and the others into going into another night club tonight. I know Tyson might agree, he was having fun last night anyways.' Max thought, grinning. Looking back down at his clothes, he tilted his head. He wore denim jeans, which hung off his hips, showing a good and decent portion of his milky skin hips. The jeans were a little worn out, and had some holes in them, mostly towards the knee area. For his chest area, he wore a vest and a shirt. The vest was small, and closed up, looking like someone from the 1300's., or so Tyson said. The vest was an orange color and was buttoned up by three buttons, it spread out near the bottom. The shirt underneath was green, and small, showing his stomach. The under shirt was long sleeved, while the vest was sleeveless. The under shirt was big around his arm area, and covered his whole hand, but with a move of his hand and thrust in the air he was able to see his lovely hand, which had fingerless gloves over them. On his feet were green sandals, having ditched his shoes. The only shoes he wore were his sandals or Rei's shoes, in which Rei leant it to him, or his black shoes he wore when dancing.

Rei finally came out of the shower, a blue towel around his waist and a green one rubbing his hair out. "Oi Rei, do you want me to comb your hair?" Max asked, tilting his head. He was already done getting ready for school, the least he could do was help his friend out.

Rei smiled. "Sure, thanks Maxie." Rei said, and then sat on the bed. "Since we have an hour, I'll just read."

Max nodded, then sat behind Rei. He held a brush in his hands and along his arms was the wrap for Rei's hair. "…I have a new style I want to try." Max said.

"Not again." Rei chuckled out.

Max giggled. "Ah don't worry, you'll still have some sort of wrap in your hair." Max said, and then began to brush the hair. He could slightly hear Rei purring, which made him giggle a bit. Rei pulled out a book, and then began to read. Max had finally brushed out the long hair, smiling when he saw his progress. "Alright, now to start on my style." Max said.

Max began to braid Rei's hair. "Does it involve beads again?" Rei asked, and then laughed. Max pouted, and then yanked a bit on Rei's hair.

"Oi, shut up….That was a pretty style too."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Or so you say…I still say it made me look like a girl." Rei felt another yank. "Oi!"

"You'll live." Max replied, then continued working. Once near the end, Max wrapped it up, tying it. "There." Max said, smiling. "You look pretty now."

"…I fear for myself." Rei said, getting up and looking at his hair. "You know I look like a girl."

Max giggled. "Yep, you'll live."

Rei sighed. "Alright, I'll wear it today. But if anyone makes a comment about me looking like a girl, I'm coming after you." Rei said, and then walked over to a closet.

"I'll go get our school supplies ready." Max said, getting up and walking over to the door. "Hey Rei, are we still going to go out and eat breakfast?" Max asked.

Rei looked up, and then smiled. "Sure are Maxie." He said, and then Max nodded and strolled out of the room.

Rei began to dress, pulling on some baggy dark blue pants. He went to grab his Chinese shirt, his hand lightly touching the braided hair. Slowly, a flush began to form upon his face. Yep, the poor neko-jin has been wanting and needing the genki blond known as Max. He hated it when Max went dancing, not only was the blond dancing with people, again males and females, but while dancing he would even hang off of them! Though it was part of the dance, it always makes Rei angry and want to tare who ever Max was holding onto. Rei sighed, then hurried and pulled on the dress shirt. "Oi Rei, are you ready yet?" Came a whisper from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Ty, you can come in." Rei said, still getting ready. He slipped into his black shoes as Tyson waltz right in. "May I ask why I pay this expected visit?" Rei asked.

Tyson rolled his eyes, and then walked over to sit on Rei's bed. Rei looked at the teens clothes. "Oi Ty, I think you should start getting ready….You're still in your night clothes." Rei said, chuckling.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know…I'm waiting for Kai to hurry up."

Rei moved aside. "Use our bathroom, we're done and about ready." Rei said. "And don't worry, none of us will walk in."

"…..Alright, thank you Rei." Tyson bowed his head, and then walked into the bathroom.

:-:

Kai yawned as walked out of the shower, his fluffy black towel wrapped out around his waist. He had none of his face paint on, and was able to go apply it on, when his room door bust open. "Kai, me and Rei are going, we'll see you and Tyson at school." Max said, and then noticed Kai. He brought up his hands, trying to cover his eyes.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Max, I'm in a towel, there's nothing to worry about. And sure, go ahead." Kai said, then turned back to go finished getting dressed. "Oi, where's Ty, he could use our bathroom now."

Max uncovered his eyes, but didn't look at Kai. "He's using our bathroom, since you were in here. Ok, we'll see ya later. Bye Kai." Max said, and then turned around and walked out, remembering to shut the door.

After another sigh, Kai began to dress. He slipped on some black leather pants. The pants were tied on the side, showing some of Kai's skin. A belt hung loosely off his hips, a dragon and phoenix buckle in the middle. His shirt was a tight fitting shirt, showing off his muscles. The shirt was black silk and was cut short, showing his stomach. Sometimes he would think he should get his stomach pierced, but then realization came to him and he smacked himself for even having such a thought. His slipped on some black shoes.

After all that was done, he headed over to the bathroom to apply his face make up, or war paint as Tyson would like to call it. Once it was on, he could hear the door opening, signaling that Tyson was coming in. "Oi Kai, I kind of need some help…" Tyson said.

Kai turned around, blinking when he saw Tyson wrapped up in a towel. "Why aren't you dressed? We should of left 10 minutes ago." Kai said, putting a hand on his hip.

Tyson lightly glared at him. "Well, that's the problem. I can find any clothes…And I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours today."

Kai sighed. "Maxie's washing clothes, isn't he?" Tyson nodded.

"I believe so…." Tyson whispered. "….So are you going to let me borrow some or am I have to go through Max's or Rei's outfits?"

Kai resisted to smirk, this was going to be a **good** day. Not only was he going to see Tyson wearing his clothes, but he was going to let the teen borrow some of his _best_ clothes. "Sure Ty, follow me." Kai said, walking past Tyson and over to his closet.

"Thanks Kai." Tyson murmured, following Kai. He barely caught pants that Kai threw at him. Tyson blinked, staring at them. Slowly, a blush began to cover his face. "Um…Kai….I don't think I can fit into these…" Tyson said.

Kai lightly chuckled, then turned to face Tyson. "Sure you can, now hurry and put them on." Kai said, and turned back to his closet.

Tyson pulled up the pants at the speed of light, not wanting Kai to see anything. After a couple of seconds, he sighed. "Kai, they won't fit me."

Kai turned around, looking at the pants on Tyson. "Well no wonder it won't fit, you still have on your boxers."

"What! What do you mean by that?" Tyson squeaked out.

Kai sighed, and then pulled down his pants some, showing that he, unlike Tyson, didn't wear any boxers. "See, none. They won't fit unless you take them off."

If possible, a darker shadow formed on Tyson's face. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but Kai!" Tyson whined out. "I..I…I feel naked without any boxers."

Kai just waved it off, turning back to the closet. "You'll get use to it."

Tyson pouted, his eyes beginning to show defeat. He, again, with the speed of light, pulled off his pants, removed his boxer, and pulled back on the pants. Once that was done, he was able to fit into them perfectly. Tyson looked down at the pants. They were ripped in several places, but it was made to look like that. For some odd reason, the pants were ripped more towards his high thighs and behind area. "I can't believe it….I look like a whore!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Tyson, you looked more like a whore last night, now put this shirt on." Kai threw a shirt at Tyson, who easily caught it.

Tyson tilted his head, examining the shirt. The shirt was a sleeveless dark crimson shirt, and would probably show his muscles….If had some. Lately he noticed that he's turning out more…feminine, along with Max. Kai and Rei on the other hand….They had muscles, and would show them off with their shirts and leather pants. Tyson blinked, and turned to Kai. "I seriously looked like a whore last night?"

Kai resisted sighing loudly. "Yes Tyson, everyday you go out and party, you end up looking like a whore...Look on the bright side, you don't act like one…Just merely look like one."

Tyson glared at Kai, seconds close from throwing something at the duel haired teen. "Jerk." He muttered, and then slipped on the shirt, taking close noticing that the shirt stuck to him like a second skin. "…Do you think they'll allow me to wear this at school?"

"I guess so…How should I know?" Kai asked, smirking as Tyson huffed out.

Tyson stomped over to the door. "Hurry up Kai, before I do something I'll regret."

"You can't do anything to me that you'll regret…..except giving your virginity to me."

Oh yes, Kai knew that the dragoon wielder was still a virgin. Max probably knew, maybe even Rei knew, but some students at their school thought Tyson had already wasted it. Some students even thought that one of their team members thought they took it. Kai had to scoff or snort at this, it was a little funny to think such things. "Kai, you are the biggest jerk I know." Tyson said, picking up his bag which was leaning against the hall ways wall.

"You'll live you big baby." Kai muttered, picking up his own bag. He knew Tyson must have brought their bags up stairs, probably cause he indeed he did copy his homework. "You know, I'm not sure if my answers from the homework were correct." Kai said.

Tyson shrugged, walking down the stairs. "It's better than one I had…I didn't even do it."

"Tyson, you never do it. You either copy mine or Max's work….Why don't you copy Rei's?"

Tyson grinned. "Cause it's like copying Max's work, they both do the same. Rei does the work and Max copies it…Or sometimes Max will do the work and Rei will copy it….It depends on the subject."

Kai raised an eye brow. "If you're this smart, then why don't you use in blading or better…In school?" Kai snorted out.

Tyson slightly pouted. "Why do you always have to argue with everything I do?"

"Because I can." Kai said, and then slipped into his shoes. "Hey grab my keys, I think they're right by your head."

Tyson looked up, staring at the key rack. He grabbed the keys, while slipping into his own shoes. "You know, this is probably the first time you put your damn keys on the key rack." Tyson said, sighing.

"I was too drunk to put them in my bag." Kai said, shrugging.

After locking up their house door, the two headed towards a garage. "I still can't believe my Grandpa got you a motor cycle." Tyson said, and then pouted. "For my birthday he gave me a book on martial arts." Tyson rolled his eyes.

Kai smirked, and then opened the garage door. Inside was a black and crimson motor cycle. Tyson's grandfather had given it to him as a birthday gift. It was the first birthday that the Bladebreakers had for Kai. Usually Kai would have told them to leave him alone and he would stay up in his room. But this time, they had done it in secrecy, calling up all every blader, or mostly every blader, and throwing a huge party for their team captain. Kai had been a little appreciated of it, and during that party was when he, Tyson, and Rei first had alcohol. Though it wasn't their falt, someone spiked the punch. Also during that party, was when Max first discovered how much he liked to dance….and to sing. Since some of the bladers there were a little drunk, they had a slight habit of walking up to the blond and either groping him or trying to pull him to a closet or a room. The same sort of happened with Tyson, since the teen was drunk and had no control over himself, some bladers also tried the same. But they had saviors, these hero's were named…Kai and Rei.

"Stop pouting and get on the bike." Kai muttered, having already gotten on. Tyson sighed, and then slid in behind Kai. "Now, this time, please don't grab my waist _too_ hard." Kai said, smirking as he saw a blush appear on Tyson's cheeks.

Tyson glared, then slipped on a helmet, Kai doing the same. Once that was done, Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, making sure to hold on tightly. "This time, don't go past the speed limit." Tyson whimpered out.

Kai shrugged, ignoring Tyson. He started up the bike, when he slightly noticed that there were some greasy prints on his bike. "Oi, did we spill our beers last night?" He asked.

Tyson shrugged, and then his hands gripped Kai's waist as Kai finally started the bike and quickly drove down their driveway and into the road. "KAAIII!" Tyson screamed out.

Kai had to smirk at this, and made the bike go faster. "Aw, does Tyson hate by driving?" He asked.

Slightly surprised he could hear over the bike, Tyson shook the shock off and glared hotly as Kai's back. "Just you wait Kai, tonight you'll get what's coming to you." Tyson promised, grinning when thoughts came to mind. 'Oh yes, tonight you'll sure get it, Kai-kun.'

:End:

Kaikao: Like it? Hate it?

Reion: Maybe both?

Kaikao:…..Review?

Reion: Pwease no flames.

Kaikao: Reviews make us update.


	2. Time for Breakfast

Kaikao: WE HAVE UPDATED!

Reion:…Yes, yes we have.

Kaikao: You know we don't own it, so why bother?

Reion: Thank you for the reviews. TT.TT

Kaikao: We love you all! **Hands out TyKa and MaRe kissy plushies**

_**Reviews Received**_

**Dranzer-Drigger: **We have now update. O.o Thankies!

**Apple Senorita: **Wee! We update!

**Noom-Moonlight Wolf: **We remember all the reviews you sent. Thank you so much. TT.TT We love you.

**Luvyagal: **Wah! We love your fics! Thank you for the review. :3 Also, Thankies for up reviewing our other fic. We'll be looking out for your fics. O.o…And we'll stalk you…Ahem….Forget the last sentence…**Goes off to stalk**

**Akira of the Twilight: **Akira...You're our idol!

Kaikao: We would stalk you…If we could. O.o

Reion: We love your fics! **Cries in happiness**

Kaikao: O.o…**Steps away from Reion** We are truly grateful that you have reviewed our fic. Now…We stalk you!

Reion: o.O...**Glomps Akira**

**Renluva: **Thank you for telling up about the 'Could of' thing, which does sound better with 'Could have'. Thank you muchly. :3 Also, thanks for the other reviews for our fic.

**xXxAngelVxXx: **Poor Ty-Chan has a book….His Grampa doesn't yet trust him with anything that deals with driving. :3

**Kiina: **Thank you. :3

**FireieGurl:** Thank you for the review. :3 The humor continue. Also, thanks for reviewing our other fic. TT.TT You make us filled with happiness.

**Kai's the Best:** Mmm…Ty-Chan and Kai _together_ in leather….Ooh…**Drools** Also, thanks for the other reviews in our other fics. :3

**Kaifucker69:** Lemon will be soon…Hopefully. O.o….Me loves lemon too…Especially those that involve TyKa and MaRe..:3

**Chapter 2**

_Time for Breakfast_

Kai stopped the bike in front of a small little restaurant that he and his team would eat at, basically they had good food and it was cheaper then others. Taking off his helmet, he resisted to smirk at the hand clutched around his waist. "Tyson love, we're here…" Kai said.

Tyson's eyes were widen, his mouth slightly opened. He didn't move his arms at all, the shocking face still plastered on. 'Interesting, he usually reacts with you mention anything about love.' Kai thought with a shrug. "Ok, I think I'm turning purple and I can't really breathe right, so let go." Kai commanded. Feeling Tyson's clutch on him, Kai turned his head, an annoyed look on his face. "Tyson, were here." This did nothing either. Sighing, Kai rolled his eyes. "There's _food_ here." He said with a snort.

As if the trance had been broken, Tyson recoiled his arms, a grin on his face. "Woohoo! Food!" He yelled, jumping off of the bike. "Finally, I'm starving!"

"Takao, come back here!" Kai yelled. "You still have on a helmet!" Tyson turned to Kai, taking off the helmet.

Throwing the helmet at Kai, Tyson took off into a run towards the restaurant. Kai slightly rolled his eyes at his friend eagerness to eat…Which was always. After making sure everything was locked up, Kai walked towards the classy restaurant. His eyes spotted around the parking lot, smirking when he fell on a black mustang. 'Looks like Rei and Max are still here.' Kai thought.

Walking into the small diner, Kai could spot Tyson sitting beside Rei and across from Max. He raised an eyebrow. 'Usually he sits beside Max…Something's seriously wrong with this child.' Kai thought, rubbing his forehead. "Hey Kai." Rei greeted as Kai sat next to a certain genki blond.

"Hn." Was Kai's answer.

Tyson sort of got up, leaning over the table. His eyes were locked to those crimson ones that Kai owned. After a couple of moments, in which Rei and Max blinked in slight confusion. 'What the hell is he doing?' Kai thought, thinking that the midnight haired teen would kiss him or something as bad in public. Then, to everyone's surprise, Tyson bonked Kai on the head. "Hey what was that far!" Kai yelled, rubbing his sore head.

"That, my captain, was for calling me 'love' earlier. I told before, I don't like it when people say it unless they mean it." Tyson said, giving a soft glare at Kai.

'Revenge' was all that ran through Kai's mind. Tyson now seated himself back. Now it was Kai's turn to lean across the table, using his hands to cup Tyson's face and slightly pull them closer to one another. Tyson began to blush as the closeness of their face and was about to pull back, that is, until he felt another's lips upon his.

Breaking the small kiss, Kai grinned. "Who I said I _didn't_ mean it?" Kai asked, now kissing the corners of Tyson's mouth. "I mean every word I say, Ty-Koi."

Shivering at the feeling of being kissed so softly, Tyson let himself relax within Kai's hands. Tyson had been kiss before, along with all the other Bladebreakers. It goes back to when Kai had gotten his motorcycle, during that party. While drunk, a certain flirty blond, named Enrique, had come up to him, and the two started talking. Takao knew Enrique was drunk, which made two young adults drunk, talking. Suddenly, Enrique had pulled Takao into a kiss. Takao was surprised, but didn't have enough willpower to pull away. To make matters worst, Kai saw them, and knew they were both drunk. So Kai, like the nice guy he is (An: Yeah right…), pulled Enrique away from Tyson. Enrique got frustrated and he and Kai got into a heated argument, which soon turned into a fist fight. After the fight, in which Kai won (But had receive some heavy damage), he took Takao outside to get some fresh air to comprehend what had happened. While talking a bit, since Tyson was that drunk, felt like he needed to thank Kai in a way, though he really didn't care that Enrique had stolen his first kiss. So, out of thanks and a small bit of love, Takao kissed Kai softly, before turning around and walking back into the dojo. Kai was left standing there, a bright blush upon his face…

"So…How about tonight…Just you and me…And you'll let me take your virginity…" The crimson eyed teen whispered.

Snapping out of his love trance, Tyson gritted his teeth. Standing up, his bonked Kai on the head. "Forget it! I told you, I'm keeping it for someone I love."

Kai snorted, rubbing the back of his head again. "No one's going to believe you, they all think you lost it…And to one of us too!" Kai thought with a small pout.

"Well you and me aren't virgins, you got to comprehend that." Rei said, sipping on a straw. Milk filled his mouth as he continued to sip from the cup before him.

Kai shrugged, leaning back into the seat. "Whatever…It's still insane and bug ass annoying to here everyone mention that Takao isn't a virgin and me or Rei had gotten his virginity…Pfft, as if."

"Do they still think I'm a virgin?" Max asked, tilting his head.

Kai shook his head. "Nope, they think Rei took it."

"WHAT!" Rei and Max yelped out, blushing. "What makes them think that!"

Kai smirked, turning to the two. "Well, you're always together, when Takao isn't with Max. You both shared your first kiss together, so that's a plus on the spot. Rei's _always_ willing to do anything for Maxie."

"….Ok you got a point…But….that sucks…." Max said, pouting deeper.

Rei chuckled. "So…If they think I took Max's virginity…What about Takao?"

"They either think I took it or you...Majority says it's me…Some say that I took Max's virginity when they believe that you took Tyson's." Kai said.

Takao rolled his eyes. "All there is between me and Rei is friendship, nothing more. Right Rei-Chan?" Tyson asked.

"Of course." Rei said, smiling.

Tyson turned to Rei, sort of leaning towards him. "So who _did_ you loose your virginity to?"

Rei chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Eh…No one important." Rei said.

Max, now just as curious as Tyson, leaned over the table. "C'mon Rei, who was it?"

"Give him a break." Kai muttered, sitting back in his chair.

Tyson rolled his eyes, turning to Kai. "So what about you, Sourpuss?"

"Not telling." Kai said with a shrug. "It's none of your business anyways."

"KAI!" Someone yelled.

All four turning their heads, they could see a red flash before Kai was glomped. "Get…off…of…me…Ta…la…" Kai muttered, pulling the red haired teen off of him.

(An: Please excuse the innocent and naïve Tala…He went through some changes…O.o)

Tala grinned, getting off of Kai. "What the heck are you doing here, Tal?" Tyson asked. "I thought you had detention."

Turning his head, Tala smiled. "I did…But my charming-ness was able to pull through and I got out early."

Kai snorted, moving closer to Max so Tala could sit down, in which the red haired teen did. "Yeah right." Kai muttered at Tala's comment.

"Kai's right, you didn't do anything Tala." Said a certain light violet haired teen.

Tala turned to the teen, pouting. (An: O.o We would love to see a pouting Tala. X3) "Oh hush up Bryan."

Tyson moved over, letting Bryan sit down. "You know it's true…You weren't the one who got out, I'm the only who bailed you out." Bryan said.

Tala continued to pout, turning away from Bryan. "You're just jealous."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "And why would I be jealous?"

"Cause!" Tala said, flushing in embarrassment.

Tyson laughed. "C'mon Bry, give Tala a break. You know how likes to think he can do anything for himself." Tyson said.

"In which I seem to do everything for him." Bryan said.

"Can I get any of you something to drink?" A young waiter asked.

Rei looked down at his cup of milk, which seemed to be gone by now. "Eh…Can I have some more milk?" Rei asked, grinning.

"Chocolate milk!" Max said.

"Coffee." Bryan and Kai both said.

Tyson blinked. '…Eh…I don't want any milk…but I hate coffee..' Tyson thought. "I want a chocolate milk shake!" Tala said with a grin.

"Can I have…uh…I guess I'll have orange juice." Tyson said with a smile.

The waiter nodded, turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. "Why did you have to get a milk shake?" Bryan asked, giving Tala a slight glare.

"Cause….I wanted to." Tala said, his pout returning.

Bryan snorted. "You're spending all my money. It's about time you get a job." Bryan said.

"Ooh, how about a stripper?" Tala teased.

Max and Tyson flushed at the idea, while Kai and Rei chuckled. "I'd pay to see that." Kai said.

"Really!" Tala asked. "See, I'm making money all ready."

"Maybe Max and Takao could join you." Rei said.

Turning to Rei, both Max and Tyson gave him a glare. "You're a cruel person." Max said.

"At least you won't be spending my money." Rei said.

Max pouted, sitting back in his seat. "Speaking of stripping, there's this dance club by the stripper bar, I wanted to go tonight." Tyson said.

Kai eyed Tyson warily. "I thought you said this morning that you were going to kill Max for dragging you to the one last night."

"I changed my mind…Besides, I really want to go tonight. It's Friday!" Tyson said with a grin. "And besides, Tala and Bryan can come…Unless they'll be busy _studying_." Tyson said.

Tala stood up, flushed. "What do you mean by that!"

"You know exactly what I mean, Tally." Tyson said. "Don't lie to us, we know you and your falcon have been doing things you shouldn't be doing."

Tala blushed, but quickly hid it with his glare. "No way! Me and Bryan really do study together, not what you're thinking…And besides, what about you and Kai…Or do you go with Rei?" Tala asked with a smirk.

"Hey! Rei's not Tyson's!" Max said.

Smacking a hand over his mouth, Max flushed. Everyone turned to Max. Rei was a little shock, Tyson and Tala had a feline look upon their features, Bryan raised an eyebrow, and Kai gave a small smirk. "Looks like someone has a little crush." Kai said.

"D o not! I just know Tyson and Rei…aren't together." Max said. "Besides, Rei would have told me."

"What if we wanted to keep it a secret?" Tyson asked, leaning over to rest on Rei's chest. Rei caught onto Tyson's actions and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Rei then nuzzled Tyson's neck. "Yeah Max, I can keep secrets hidden."

Max flushed, looking down. "Aw give blond a break, you're embarrassing him." Bryan said.

The two broke apart, grinning. "Eh, we're sorry Max. Didn't know you like Rei _that_ much." Tyson said.

"What! No, I told you…He's only my friend…And I want the best for him…And besides Tyson, you're not really Rei's type…More like Kai's type." Max said.

Kai and Tyson's eyes widen at the statement. "He does have a point." Tala said, holding back his laughter.

"Well…I do want Takao's virginity."

Tyson turned to Kai, glaring at him. "KAI!" He screamed, a deep blush upon his features. "…Traitor."

"And what do you mean by that, luff?" Kai asked, winking at Tyson in a teasing manner.

Tyson pouted, resisting throwing a salt shaker at Kai. "You're not supposed to be agreeing with them…Seriously Kai, do you really want me for my body?" Tyson asked, a sad look coming to his face.

Kai face fault at the look. He stopped teasing Tyson, leaning back against the cushioned chair. "No. I'm sorry Tyson."

Tyson giggled, Kai giving him a small glare now. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Tyson said, clutching his stomach.

"Who said I wasn't joking?" Kai asked, still glaring at Tyson.

"Here are your drinks." Said the waiter, giving them a smile. He placed the drinks in front of them before pulling out a small pad of paper. "Do any of you want something to eat?" He asked sweetly.

Tyson looked over the menu in Rei's hands. "Uh…I was two eggs, some bacon, and toast." Tyson said with a grin.

"How do you like your eggs, sir?"

"Hm…Eh, I don't care." Tyson said, shrugging.

Max looked at the menu in Kai's hands, before pulling back. "I'll have some hash browns." Max said.

Kai and Rei both placed down the menu. "I'll just eat some of his food." Rei said, nodding his head over to Max.

"I'll have some toast." Said Kai.

Tala looked through the menu now, looking from something really sweet. His eyes narrowed in happiness and slight amusement as he spotted something he would love to eat. "I want pancakes!" He said cheerfully.

"Tala, I think you have enough sweets there." Bryan said, giving a small glare at Tala. All Tala did as an answer was stick out his tongue. "Fine…And I'll just share with him." Bryan said, still glaring at Tala.

The waiter nodded before leaving them. Tala grinned as he took a hold of the giant shake in his hands. The shake itself was really chocolate milk and chocolate ice cream mixed together with whip cream and a cherry on top. Using a spoon to drink and eat its contents, Tala made a small moan of the wonderful taste. "This is so good!" Tala said, drinking some more down.

Rei chuckled, sipping his own milk. "So, you guys up to coming with us tonight?" Tyson asked, looking over at Bryan and Tala.

"Of course!" Tala said, Bryan groaning at the answer. "Aw, c'mon Bry-Chan, it wont be that bad." Tala said. "Besides, they'll have beer and wine." Tala said with a wink.

"I wouldn't be going if there weren't any." Kai said. "So might as well come…Besides, Tala might be fascinated at how….dirty Max and Tyson can dance and might want to join in."

Tala looked over to the now flushing Tyson and Max. "Really!...You'll have to show me."

"WHAT!" Bryan yelled out, almost chocking on his coffee. "Tala, you can' be serious!"

Tala looked back over to Bryan, giving him a wink. "Of course I am…Besides, it'll be good for me…and perhaps you….If it makes you feel better, I'll learn how to do a lap dance and do it for you…Or you can some see me at the stripper bar next door."

"I look foreword to it." Bryan said with a sarcastic tone.

Rei pouted when he finished all of his milk. "Damn…Already out." He said.

"Here." Max said, handing Rei his own cup. "It may be chocolate, but it's basically the same thing." Max with a smile.

Rei save Max a smile before drinking some of the dark milk. "Mm…It's much better then normal milk." Rei said, drinking more.

"So, explain to me when you mean those two can dance dirty? They look like they barely know anything about sex!" Bryan asked, still amazed that the two known innocent and naïve teens could dance dirty.

Kai chuckled, seeing Tyson and Max flush again. "Me and Rei usually don't see how they dance, most of the time we're getting people off of them, who want to bring them in a secluded area and have their wicked ways with them."

"I've seen some of their dances." Rei said, sipping more of the dark milk. "Their hips are always swaying, their hands moving about their bodies, and when they're dancing with someone, they whisper in their ears, though I don't know what they're saying." Rei said.

"REI! Don't tell anyone how we dance!" Max said, his and Tyson's flush deeper then before.

Rei and Kai chuckled, while Tala stared in slight shock, and Bryan saw there, pretty much shocked. "Now you really have to tell me how to do it." Tala said.

"No problem." Tyson said with a grin. "All you have to do is drag Bryan there."

Tala looked over to his best friend, smirking. "That won't be a problem."

"At least it gives him a work out by protecting you from people." Max said. "Rei and Kai usually do the same with us…Though I don't know why you guys don't want to dance with us." Max said, pouting. "We're not that bad of dancers."

"No, Max-Chan, that isn't the problem. We just don't want anyone coming up to us and groping us, besides it's a full ass job protecting you and Tyson." Rei said.

The waiter then came back, setting there foods before them. "Man, I'm starving!" Tyson said, and then began to gulp down his food.

Max placed his plate in the middle, so Rei had better access to the hash browns. Tala stared in awe at his breakfast, smirking when he knew his sugar high would come in. Bryan looked at the food, disgusted. "Here you go, Bry-Chan." Tala said, giving some pancakes to Bryan.

Eating it, Bryan gave a disgusted face. "That tastes way too sweet."

"That's the point!" Tala said, smiling while he ate more.

Rolling his eyes, Kai munched down on his toast, not really hungry, unlike a certain midnight haired teen. "You're going to choke, Tyson." Kai said.

Tyson looked up, flushing a bit. "….And when do you care about me eating?" Tyson asked, eyeing Kai warily.

"I don't want to have sex with a dead body." Was all Kai said with a smirk.

Tyson flushed darkened, before he bonked Kai on the head. "OI! Shut up!"

"Holy shit!" Tala screamed, jumping up. "We have 20 minutes until school starts!" He said, finishing down more of his pancakes.

Tyson shrugged. "I don't care…I'm always late anyways."

"Cause you're making out with someone while the bell rings." Kai said, finishing down his toast.

Tyson pouted, his flush coming back. "That was a one time thing…And besides, Max started it!"

Max turned to Tyson, giving him a small glare. "No it wasn't. You asked me to kiss you and I did…And besides, it's more your fault cause you were the dominate one in the kiss."

Rei and Kai both stopped eating, turning to the two. "You both kissed!"

"Uh…Yeah. Tyson I thought you told them." Max said, turning to Tyson, who rubbed the back of his head. "You baka."

"Was there any groping?"

"Were you clothed or naked?"

Flushed by there friends words, Tyson and Max both pouted at them. "NO! All I did was kiss Tyson, and he kissed me back, and then he began to lead…There was tongue, but that was as dirty as it gets!" Max said.

"So I'm the only one who groped you?" Rei asked.

"REI! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Max said, his flush deepening.

Kai, Bryan, Tala, and Tyson turned to Rei while Max blushed. "REALLY!"

"Yeah…I was sort of drunk…And when we got home at night, Max was putting me to bed, and then I think I kissed him…By then we shared a couple of kisses, but that was it…And then….Oh yeah, I groped him…And he yelped before smacking me…Though he didn't mean it."

Max pouted at the memory. "I probably wouldn't have smacked you if you didn't grope too hard."

"So, have any of you two touched each other." Takao asked, turning to Bryan and Tala.

Tala suddenly began to flush, not looking at anyone. "Judging by Tala's blush and his silent mood, I think you did something, Bry?" Kai asked. "And you know the rule. If you did anything to hurt Tala, I'm killing you." Kai said.

"It didn't hurt….It just….slightly embarrassing to tell…." Tala mumbled.

"Well me and Tala were studying for finals in my apartment. It was about 2:30 in the morning. Tala was going to spend the night, his parents really didn't care. We were doing a health assignment, and it dealt with kissing and sex and all the shit…And of the questions was, have you ever kissed anyone? We also had to read this aloud…So we both wanted to seem more…..mature. So me and Tal tried it, and before we knew what we were doing, the both of us had both taken off our shirts….Tala was the first to come to his senses and punched me in the jaw….Remember that bruise I told you about, the one where I saw a bird flew into my face?" Asked Bryan.

Tyson nodded his head, remembering. "That was about a month ago…And Tala was all flushed around you too."

"For about a week we were silent about it. Finally we had a talk, and we decided, kissing was good, but no more touching…not until we're both ready and want to." Bryan said.

Finally they were done eating, setting there food plates aside. "Well, we should get going." Tala said, standing up. "We'll see you all at school."

Bryan followed after Tala, but not before paying for his and Tala's meals. "So…Who's paying for breakfast?" Rei asked, eyeing Kai.

"….The usual?" Kai asked. Rei nodded.

The two turned to Max and Tyson. "Aw, do we have to?" Tyson and Max both moaned out. "We just ate."

"How else are we going to know who has to pay?" Kai asked.

Pouting, Tyson slid out of his seat, Max doing the same. "I don't see how you two came up with this game." Max said, sliding into the seat by Rei, while Tyson slid into the seat by Kai.

"Remember the rules, the first to break for air, looses." Rei said, pulling Max closer to him.

'Why does it have to be in public?' Were Max's last thoughts as Rei pulled him into a gently kiss, Kai doing the same with Takao. Both Rei and Kai became more dominant and aggressive in their harsh kisses, soft mewls coming from Max and Tyson. Tongue battled for dominance, but Kai and Rei easily winning as they slid into the warmth of their host. After a couple more minutes of harsh kisses, Rei and Max finally had to pull away, breathing harshly. "Hah…We…win…" Kai panted out. "You're paying, Kon."

"Damn." Rei muttered, watching Max slide out of his seat before following him. "Sorry Max, it was my fault."

Max smiled. "It's ok, you just have to learn to hold your breath longer." Max said before placing a soft kiss on Rei's cheek. "I'll be out at the car." Max said before leaving.

"See you later, Kon." Kai said, walking out, Tyson following, muttering something about 'Kai, this time can we go a little slower?'.

Rei pouted, getting out his wallet. Grabbing a $20, he walked up to the cashier. "I hope your meal was real good." Said the preppy cashier.

"It was, thank you." Rei said, bowing his head.

After paying, Rei walked out, heading to his black convertible. He resisted smirking as he saw Kai drive off; Tyson clung to his waist as if his life was flashing before his eyes. Walking over to the car, he spotted Max leaning on it. "Rei, I've been thinking. How about we make plans this weekend to spend some time together? Though Tyson is my best friend an all…I want to get a little bit away from him…So I thought maybe we should head down to the beach or something." Max said, smiling.

Once the door was unlock, the two got in. "That's a good idea. We should really go somewhere together…Maybe if we don't tell Kai and leave early in the morning, we can miss out on training….Or he might take Takao somewhere." Rei said with a shrug.

"Really! Thanks Rei-Chan!" Max said, leaning over and kissing Rei on the cheek.

Rei started up the car, blushing. '…You're welcome, Maxie.' He thought before driving down out of the parking lot.

:End of Chapter 2:

Kaikao: **Gasp** Here is Chappie 2…Though are updates won't be this long…We were just on vacation, please excuse are tardiness.

Reion:….It's all Kaikao's fault…

Kaikao: **Double Gasp** It is!

Reion:….No…It's my imaginary friends fault….

Kaikao: No, I whose fault it is….It's Kai's. O.o

Kai: Why you ungrateful little brat!"

Kaikao: Eep! **Hides behind Tyson**

Tyson: Now Kai-Chan, you're making our son scared…You need to be more careful with are son.

Kai:…..You're lucky, brat…When Tyson isn't looking….I'll have you in my claws…

Kaikao: **Shivers**…Hate to ask but…Shouldn't Rei say that? Since Tigers have claws, and he's a neko-jin and all…..

Kai: **Growls**

Tyson: **Pets Kai** its ok, Kai-Chan…C'mon, we'll go get some ice cream….

Kai: Hn…

Kaikao: Reviews make us happy. O.o

Reion: We hoped you enjoyed…I did though!

Kaikao: And please excuse Tala for being so innocent and naïve…He needs to be innocent and naïve….Though he is shmexy the way he is…But you got to admit, cute adorable little Tala would be cute….And it makes Bryan want him even more….

Reion: This will also have Tala/Bran, so beware my friends…

Kaikao: Bai bai…..For now…..:3


	3. Let's Skip Out

Kaikao: Woo, another updating fic. :3

Reion: As you know, we don't own anything.

Kaikao: And the warnings are in the last chappie.

Reion: Read on my loves. :3

Review Replies

**Akira of the Twilight:**

Kaikao: You have to be our idol, we love all of your fics. TT.TT

Reion: **Secretly Stalks** Don't worry, May hopefully wont find out…Heehee

Kaikao: Thank you for your wisdom. :3

Reion: Kai being a tease is always a good thing. :3 Thank you muchly for the review.

**Noom-Moonlight Wolf:** Tyson has something special planned. Heehee :3

**Luvyagal:**

Kaikao: Yesh, we would be stalking you, stalking them…That way, we'll be able to stalk them and you at the same time!

Reion: It's a good plan. X3

Kaikao: I think they'll be getting closer in public now…Eheh…:3

**Kaifucker69:**

Kaikao: **Cries** My father was raped!

Reion: **Pats Kaikao's back** I'm sure he was really drunk…**Snicker**

Kaikao: Maybe I should get Tyson and Max to kiss more often…That way, Rei and Kai get jealous! It's a plan….Buahahahahaha..

Reion: The TyKa dancing will be hot!

Kaikao: Shh, that's supposed to be a secret…

Reion: Oh yeah…

Kaikao: **Tackles Kai** I know you're mad that I'm your son, but you'll get over it. :3

Reion: Wow…Kf kicked Kai's ass….That's pretty hard to do…Woohoo go Kf x3

Kaikao: **Snickers** My dad's ass was kicked by a woman….

**Dranzer-Drigger:** Heehee, we're glad you love it. :3

**FifiMcfu:** Shmexy is a hot word. X3 We agree as well, the game is awesome…Maybe we should get Rei and Kai to do it more often. X3 Innocent Tala is on the way…Eheh….Wait till he sees how Max and Tyson dance. **Snickers**

**FireieGurl:** Pouting Tala is adorable! They should really put that in the show…Or maybe we should draw it….Heehee

Kaikao: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Reion: Now, on with ze fic!

**Chapter 3**

_Lets Skip Out_

Tyson sighed, drawing little doodles of stick people, he was bored and the teacher was teaching something that no one in the class would probably understand. Sighing again, he blinked when a note was on his desk. He instantly knew it was Kai, by the nice writing on it. Opening it, he smiled slightly. _C'mon Takao, you can't fall asleep on me now. The least you can do is look like you're paying attention, you know how the teacher gets when we're not listening_

Rolling his eyes, Tyson scribbled something back before sliding his hand down and passing it under the desk. He felt his fingers brushed with another, than the note was gone. Kai was sitting behind him, now reading the note he got from Tyson. Kai opened, smirking at the words. _I'm trying…Oi, I want to ask you something….How many people have you…done _it_ with? _Kai wrote down something, before folding it back up. Once the teacher wasn't looking, he slid his hand up to Tyson's neck, the note in his hands. Tyson slightly tensed, feeling Kai's hands on his neck, a light scraping was also there that Tyson identified as the note.

Grabbing the hand, the note slipped down his chest, landing in his lap. Kai's hands pulled away. Grabbing the note, Tyson opened it, only to flush. _Let's see….Why don't I just tell you? I've done it with Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Rei, Johnny, Robert, almost with Enrique, and almost with Max I was dominant in every one of them, except with Brooklyn._

Gritting his teeth, Takao wrote back to Kai, all the time glaring at the note. Kai smirked when he grabbed the note, seeing Tyson tense. Opening it up, he lightly chuckled. _You almost did it with my best friend! And how could you let Brooklyn dominate you! You baka! And Rei too! Jeeze…Wait, I thought Tala was a virgin?_

Kai rolled his eyes, scribbling down his own words. Smirking, he grabbed the note then wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist, letting the note slide into the midnight haired teen's waist. He knew Tyson was flushing by his actions. 'Poor innocent Tyson.' Kai thought with a smirk.

Tyson opened the note, his eyes widen at the note. _C'mon, let's ditch school. We're not learning anything and I want so spend some time with…Without the whole sex thing, that can wait. I think I should tell you some things, while you do the same. So, let's go sign out of school and go somewhere together._

Tyson flushed, smiling. 'Just me and him…Damn him..' Tyson thought, knowing Kai knew he would agree with him. Turning to Kai, he nodded his head, the teen smirking. _The usual?_ Kai mouthed, Tyson nodding his head once again.

Standing up, Kai clutched his stomach. "Mrs. H, I don't feel so good…I went parting last night and drank too much…" Kai said, letting out a groan.

The teacher stopped writing, turning to Kai. "Oh you poor dear, why don't you go down to the clinic?" She asked. "Will someone take him?"

Tyson stood up. "I will, I don't want my _boyfriend_ to suffer so much. I could take him home."

The class let out small chuckles and gasps at Tyson's words. Tyson wrapped and arm around Kai's shoulder, looking like he was helping him. "Could Max and Rei grab our stuff?" Tyson asked, wanting to actually tell Rei and Max what they were going to do so they wouldn't worry.

The teacher nodded, walking over to them. "You poor dear, why don't you go up ahead, Max and Rei can pack your things and help you." She said, looking over to the confused Rei and Max.

Nodding, Tyson lead Kai out. Once they were out of the class room, both resisted to laugh, holding it in until later. "C'mon, let's head to the clinic and check out." Tyson said, letting go of Kai.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out, the better." Kai muttered.

:-:

Heading down the clinic, Max and Rei were still confused. "You think.-"

"Yeah, only Tyson and Kai could pull that off for the teacher." Rei said, holding Tyson's bag. "What the hell does he have in this bag?"

Max laughed, Kai's bag was easy to carry cause Kai only brought the basic materials. "It's ok Rei-Chan, I'm sure Tyson has an explanation for what's in his bag later."

Walking into the clinic, both saw Kai and Tyson heading out to the parking lot. "Oi!" Max yelled, getting their attention.

"Hey guys." Tyson said, grinning. "Thanks for grabbing our bags."

Max and Rei handed the bags over. "No problem." Rei said, sighing happily now that the bag was gone. "So, what are you two up to?" Rei asked.

"We're skipping out, we even checked you guys out. So, better hurry and get your bags." Kai said. "Me and Takao are going to hang out for awhile, you know have a little bit of a one on one time."

Max nodded. "How about you guys save that for tomorrow? Me and Rei talked this morning and we both decided we're going somewhere tomorrow together, and now you and Tyson can hang out tomorrow."

"Want to?" Tyson asked, looking over at Kai, who only shrugged. Grinning, Tyson turned back to the two. "Sure, that's sounds good. How about the four of us go do something? At least until 7:00 tonight and we'll head over to the night club?"

Max nodded, smiling at the idea. "That sounds good. Where shall we go until 7:00 tonight?"

"I would say the arcade…But Rei and Kai aren't really gamers…." Tyson said, thinking about where to go.

Kai shrugged, beginning to pack his and Tyson's bag on his bike. "There's that amusement park that just opened." Kai said, tying down the bags.

Tyson's eyes seemed to widen at the idea. Glomping Kai for the idea, Tyson already began to think about the fun things they could do. "Aw man! I totally forgot about that place!"

"So I take it we're going to that park?" Rei asked, Tyson nodding his head as an answer. "Alright, me and Max will head over there once we grab our bags."

"Oh and Takao, don't make us go on the tunnel of love." Max said with a disgusted look. "It was horrible in there."

Tyson grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Well usually in the movies they make it look a little creepy to you get close to your partner…I wasn't really expecting a pink filled ride." Tyson said.

"We'll wait for you guys to come back then we'll leave." Kai said, leaning a bit on his bike.

Max and Rei nodded before turning around and heading to their classroom to get their school bags. "Hey Kai," Kai looked up, his crimson eyes staring into the stormy ones that were owned by Tyson. "I was…wondering….Do you think you'll be able to pay for my ticket for the park later?"

"Yeah…I seem to pay a lot for you, so it's not a problem." Kai said, wishing at the moment that he had some alcohol.

Tyson rubbed his head, as if thinking for a bit. After several silent minutes, he turned back to Kai. "Where _do_ you work?" Tyson asked.

"You don't want to know." Kai only said. Tyson pouted, that was the same answer he got from Kai all the time. Kai, however, told Rei his job, but not telling him or Max. The same goes with Max, he doesn't know Rei's job, and neither does Tyson. Their team mates were holding secrets, as if not trusting him and Max.

Continuing to pout, he poked Kai's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me?" Tyson whined.

Glaring a bit, Kai lightly smacked Tyson's hand. "As long as I pay for you, you don't need to know anything about my job." Kai said with a small anger tone in his voice.

"…I'm just…worried…" Tyson mumbled. "You hold back on me…And at times….It makes me scared of and for you…I want you to tell me things…"

Kai sighed, Tyson was getting emotional again… "Alright, I'll tell you everything later, I promise."

Looking up with a grin, Tyson practically tackled Kai, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Kai!"

"Hn."

:-:

Rei and Max packed their school supplies into their bags, having told the teacher that Kai's cold was deep and they needed all three of them home to watch Kai. "Make sure he gets plenty of sleep and make him something warm to eat, oh and a bath could do wonders." The teacher said behind them, not seeing the two grin.

The class laughed, knowing that the four always played this joke. Before walking out, Tala slipped a note into Rei's hands, though the teacher didn't see it. Walking out of the class room, Max and Rei laughed a bit. "What did Tala give you?" Max asked, probably the only one who noticed that Tala slipped the note to Rei.

Opening it, Rei's eyes scanned the paper. "…Dunno, I'll have to give it to Kai, it's in Russian." Rei said, putting the note in his bag.

Walking out of the school, the two watched with interest at a certain couple hugging. Coughing lightly, Rei smirked as Tyson pulled away, blushing darkly. "Now then, can we go?" Rei asked.

"S-sure, Ready Kai?" Tyson asked, turning to the team captain, who seemed unaffected by Rei and Max's entrance.

Kai shrugged, getting onto his bike. "Alright, we'll meet you there." Max said, lightly pushing Rei to his car. Tyson only nodded before getting onto the bike.

"Kai, I'm begging you this time, don't go over to speed limit." Tyson said, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist. "And shouldn't we put on our helmet-" Tyson was cut off as Kai started up the bike.

"I'm going for the wild side for awhile." Kai said before driving out of the parking lot, smirking as Tyson clutched onto his waist harder.

:-:

Stopping in the park lot, Kai brushed a hand through his hair, smirking when he noticed the wrapped arms around him, making it a little hard to breathe. "As much as I love our cuddling, I must say, will you let me go?" Kai asked, looking behind him.

Tyson's face was pressed against Kai's back, his eyes closed tightly. "I swear Kai, I will murder you in your sleep." Tyson murmured, still not letting go.

"Well you're murdering me now cause I can't breathe." Kai said, getting slightly bored and poking at Tyson's arms. "So will you let me go?"

"No." Tyson mumbled from Kai's back. "I really hate you…"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Tyson's arms off of him. "Alright, let's go." Kai said, getting off the bike, Tyson following.

Taking a couple of steps, as if he were learning to walk again, Tyson slowly followed after Kai. "Kai, I really think you should retake your driving course." Tyson mumbled.

"You're just jealous cause I have a drivers license." Kai said.

"Would you both hurry up?" Both Tyson and Kai looked up, seeing a certain genki blond waving at them. "We've been waiting for you for about 5 minutes." Max said, pouting.

Rolling his eyes at his hyper blond friend, Tyson waved back. "Maniac here has a tendency to drive like a drunk ass." Tyson said, pointing over to Kai.

"Admit it, you love me for it." Kai said with a smirk.

Tyson only mumbled, glaring at the crimson eyed teen. "Let's just enjoy ourselves before I sock you one."

"You wouldn't hurt the one you loved most." Kai said.

Tyson glared at him, though he couldn't help the smile come up as Kai turned away. 'Bastard…I wish he knew…how I felt…..' Tyson thought, following the older teen. "Where's Rei?"

"Paying for my ticket, he told me to come out here and get you both." Max said. Flushing a bit, Max fiddled with his fingers. "Also…Me and him talked…After a couple of rides, me and him just want to hang out together in the park….Since most rides here are for only two people…."

Kai shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep Tyson under control."

Pouting, Tyson bonked Kai on the head. "Shut up, Kai."

"Thanks guys." Max said with a smile. About to run over to Rei, Max turned to face them one last time before doing so. "By the way, you two should get to know more about each other, you're almost a couple…Besides, everyone thinks so." And with that, Max ran over to Rei.

Both Kai and Tyson were flushing. "….You think he ate to many sweets?" Tyson asked, his flush darkening.

"Or he observes too much." Kai said. "Either way…I was still planning on telling you some things…But in return…"

Tyson pouted as he saw Kai's smirk. "I told you! I will not do anything like that! I also don't want to repeat my self so listen, I want to save my virginity to my soul mate!"

"Actually I wanted you to tell me some things about yourself." Kai said with a small shrug. "I'll get your virginity tonight when you're drunk."

Tyson snorted, rolling his eyes. "You don't have the heart to take me when I'm drunk…" Tyson said.

"You do have a point there…Fine, I'll get you to fall in love with me, then I'll take it, then I'll leave you. How does that sound?" Kai asked with a smirk.

'Though I know he's joking…It just hurts….a bit…' Tyson thought. "You have a long ways to go to get me to love you." Tyson said. 'Though I already do….'

"I'm sure the tunnel of love can change that." Kai said, seeing Tyson groan. "Well when we did go on that ride, you were all over me."

Tyson glared at him. "I swear to you that I saw the pink coming at me."

"Yeah right." Kai said before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to the midnight haired teen's, Tyson flushing, but lightly responding. "C'mon, Rei and Max are waiting and I still have to buy us tickets." And with that, the two headed to the ticket booth, Tyson holding back a smile and trying to lower his blush.

:End of Chapter 3:

Kaikao: w00t, our last fic we'll update until after vacation. And with a fluffy moment. :3

Reion: Jeeze, another one. X3

Kaikao: Couldn't help it, that cruise sounds fun:3

Reion: **Tackles Max** We should take the Bladebreakers, god knows they deserve it.

Kaikao: Yesh we should **Glomps Kai**

Kai: **Twitch** Let go of me you brat!

Kaikao: **Sigh** We have such a loving relationship…

Reion: At least Max and Rei love me. :3

Kaikao: Kai loves me….He just…doesn't like to say it out in public….

Kai: Keep dreaming…


	4. Oh What fun

Kaikao: Sorry for the long wait, it was Reion's fault.

Reion: Was not….

Kaikao: Anywho, you know we don't own it…

Reion: Warnings in first chappie-do.

Kaikao: Thank you all for the reviews, you made us very happy! TT.TT

Reion: So…ON WITH THE FIC!

Kaikao: Read on my luffs.

**Chapter 4**

_Oh what fun…_

"Rei, can we get some ice cream?" Max asked. Rei resisted to sigh, Max had been asking that question for awhile now, by now Kai was tired of it and Tyson was agreeing with Max.

Turning to Kai, Tyson gave his best impression of a puppy dog face. "Yeah, can we get some ice cream? Pretty please?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, he, unlike Rei, was unaffected by the puppy dog look. "I don't really care…" Kai muttered.

"Really!" Tyson gasped out. Usually it would take Kai at least 20 minutes to give in. "Wow, thanks Kai!"

Kai smirked, setting a hand on his hip. "Only if Rei pays."

Tyson and Max turned to Rei, who had slightly widened eyes. "Wait!" He said, pouting. "At least let's do _the game_." Rei said with small smirk. "But with one small little thing…Let's switch."

Kai smirked at the idea, Tyson and Max flushing. "What do you mean by that?" Tyson asked.

"I think he means we'll switch host…" Kai said.

Rei nodded his head. "Exactly. Kai will get Max and I'll get you, Ty." Rei said.

If possible, Max and Tyson's blush deepened. "Why not me and Max and you and Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Because we're seme type, seme's shouldn't make out with seme's." Rei said.

Tyson snorted. "Yeah right."

"Shut it and go over to Rei." Kai said, walking over to Max.

Tyson pouted, but walked over to Rei. "What I do for ice cream." Tyson muttered before he felt lips press against his own. Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's comment and leaned down, capturing Max's lips with his own. Max let out a small mewl, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, Kai setting his hand on Max's hips. Rei had his own arms wrapped tightly around Tyson's waist, while Tyson had his hands on Rei's upper arms. Max flushed a bit as Kai's tongue pressed into his mouth. Where Max was being innocent in his kiss, Tyson was being a little aggressive, Rei enjoying every moment of the frustrated teen. Lightly biting Rei's tongue, Tyson resisted to moan as Rei's hands went under his shirt, digging into his skin, as if he was Rei's life hold. Kai held his lips tightly to Max's, knowing the blond wanted to breathe by now, but Kai Hiwatari does not loose. His time finally came when Tyson broke his kiss with Rei. "Alright…I'll…pay…." Rei gasped out, taking large amounts of air to breathe.

Breaking the kiss with Max, Kai smirked. "No one can beat me in a kissing contest."

"Yeah…no…kidding…." Max said, panting. "He..wouldn't..let…me…breathe…"

Kai chuckled, still keep his hold on Max. "I didn't want to pay." Kai said.

Tyson resisted to pout, he didn't like the fact that Kai still had his arms around Max. "How about we get some of that ice cream?"

Kai, unlike Max and Rei, could see that jealousy in Tyson's eyes. "Aw, is someone a little upset that I kissed Max?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"No!" Tyson said, flushing. "I'm fine."

Kai chuckled, leaning down and licking up Max's cheek. "You two go ahead and get your ice cream." Kai said, pushing Max lightly towards the ice cream shop, Tyson following after Max with a flush of embarrassment and anger towards Kai.

:-:

All four sat in a circle, eating ice cream. Tyson and Max sat huddled together, discussing something that Kai or Rei couldn't hear. "May I ask what you two are talking about?" Kai asked.

"It's nothing…" Tyson said, obviously still annoyed with the duel haired teen.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Are you still grumpy about me making out with Max?"

Tyson turned to Kai, glaring at him. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are….I'm sure Rei isn't upset that I kissed Max, are you Rei?" Kai asked, turning his head slightly to Rei.

Rei nodded. "No, I'm fine…Actually it was such a turn on….if that makes you feel any better." Rei said, sipping on his coffee. He and Kai had gotten coffee, while Tyson got a large ice cream and Max got a Popsicle.

"Really now?" Tyson asked, a glint in his eyes. Turning to Max, he leaned over and whispered something, making the blond flush a bit, but nodded his head.

Kai and Rei were both interested in what the two were up to. "Now what are both going to do?" Kai asked, knowing that Tyson and Max had planned something.

Leaning over Max seductively, Tyson pressed a finger to Max's chest, letting it go down his chest slowly. "Maxie, can I have some of that popsicle?"

"Sure." Max said with a grin, showing Tyson the mixed rainbow colored popsicle.

Tyson licked the popsicle, knowing Rei and Kai's eyes were on him as he broke the tip of the icy treat. Placing the broke piece in the back of his mouth, Tyson leaned back over Max and captured the blond's lips with his own. Max mewled loudly, using his hands to steady himself, since Tyson was leaning a lot over him. Their kiss got rougher and rougher, tongues twisting around and fighting for dominance.

Watching them, Rei and Kai had slightly wide eyes, the sight before them causing a nice warm sensation to run down their spine. Rei resisted to groan when he felt his pants tighten, how could watching the naivety of their team be such a turn on? "Ok guys, we get it!" Kai said, he having the same predicament as Rei. "I'm sorry Tyson."

Tyson broke the kiss, but still had his lips pressed lightly against Max's. "I dunno, Max is a really good kisser."

"Hell yeah he is! Now let him go before I jump him or something." Rei said.

Max flushed at the thought, while Tyson shrugged and placed one last kiss among Max's lips before getting up and returning to his slightly melted ice cream. "Jeeze, we can't even kiss anymore, Maxie." Tyson said,

"I know…I'll sneak out of my room tonight and we'll meet up at the couch downstairs and have the wildest time of our lives." Max said, grinning.

Kai snorted, lightly glaring at Tyson. "I think Takao will be too drunk to notice. Now let's go ride something, watching you two kiss was a turn on and I want to forget about it." Kai said.

"Really? Wow, didn't know I was that good." Tyson said with a small smirk.

Max lightly pushed Tyson. "I think we're both good at it, that's why it was so hot and shmexy." Max said with a wink.

"Probably…Though I still think I'm pretty irresistible." Tyson said.

:-:

"Would you two stop lip locking together?" Asked a very irritated Kai.

Max and Tyson grinned, separating. "Aw, you're so jealous Kai." Tyson said.

"Am not." Kai said, clearly annoyed. "Now lets go ride something, we're wasting time."

Tyson shrugged, leaning down and pressed his lips to Max one last time before pulling away and deciding to go walk with Kai, he seemed angry and disturbed lately…..While Tyson was taking care of Kai, Max ran ahead of them to walk with Rei, who was just as jealous. "Rei-Chan, can we split up, I want to spend time with you….And I think Tyson wants to be with Kai for a bit." Max said, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist in a gentle hug.

Rei sighed, nodding his head. Slowly his raised his arms up, hugging Max. "Ok, lets tell them." Rei turned his head, looking over at Tyson and Kai, in which Tyson was poking Kai, while Kai twitched. "Oi, me and Max are leaving and going on a one on one time thing…You two stick together and don't fight too much." Rei said, pulling Max away from the two.

"Alright, bye Rei and Max!" Tyson yelled, waving his hand at them.

Kai sighed rather loudly, how could Tyson be so energetic? "So what boring plans do you have for us?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tyson turned to the sourpuss, blushing just slightly. "Well…I want to know the answers to those questions…" Tyson mumbled.

Kai slightly heard Tyson, being in a glaring contest with a couple of people, mostly men, staring at _his_ Tyson. "C'mon." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around Tyson's waist.

"What?" Tyson asked, slightly turning his head. Blinking several times, he finally turned back to Kai. "Was that Brooklyn over there?"

Kai muttered something, continuing to pull Tyson towards a swing ride, which looked like no one was on. "This is a slow ride, so we can go on it and be able to talk." Kai said, pulling Tyson with him.

The ride manager smiled at them, opening the gate. Kai and Tyson both entered the empty ride. "Do you think you can let us stay on this for awhile?" Kai asked.

"Sure Hun, just scream when you want off." She said.

Kai and Tyson both got into the ride, the seats being a little small and making them almost touch one another. As the ride began, Tyson turned to Kai, in which the duel haired teen was looking down at the safety bar, as if it was going to let them go and make them fall to the ground before them. "Kai…You feeling alright?" Tyson asked, tilting his head.

Kai turned to Tyson, nodding his head. "Yeah…Just thinking…Anyways, ask me what you want."

"Alright…First question from the note. How did you almost do _it_ with my best friend?" Tyson asked, slightly eyeing Kai warily.

Kai shrugged, leaning up and staring at the sky, thinking. "Hm…Well…Max came to me for advice, love advice. He knew I already did it with Bryan and Brooklyn at the time, so he thought it would be best to ask me. He first asked me to kiss him, having kissed Rei about an hour ago and didn't know how to kiss. So, I kissed him, and one thing led to another."

Tyson blinked, a nice flush on his face. "…How did you guys stop…I mean, you two seemed to of been enjoying yourselves."

Kai smirked. "Both our shirts were off and I was about to pull off his pants when Rei came into the room….We broke apart and explained to Rei, and Rei took it kindly…Though a day later Rei asked me to take him for his virginity…Cause I was lusting after Max and he exchanged himself for Max." Kai said.

"…REALLY!" Tyson yelled, flushed with embarrassment and shock.

Kai nodded his head. "Yeah…But now I want your body." He said, smirking again. Tyson just grumbled, wanting to smack Kai. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"I got a lot to ask you." Tyson said. "Another question, I thought Tala was a virgin."

Kai leaned back. "No, he likes to think he is…But I've already taken it….Actually Boris took it, back at the abbey…Poor guy….He's also saying that he's a virgin to make Bryan like him more."

Tyson blinked again. "…That's shocking….I knew those two would hook up." He said. "Alright, next question. Why did you let Brooklyn dominate you?"

Kai flushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…It was before he beat me. I was just being my normal self when he came up to me and asked to see me in private. He told me he was going to beat me…And well…Me and him got into an argument and he kissed me to basically shut me up…The only reason he won that one battle was cause I was weak at the moment, since he dominated me." Kai said.

"Wow…It's still kinda funny that he dominated you." Tyson said, laughing.

Kai glared at Tyson lightly. "I wouldn't be talking like that, the whole time he was doing that to me, he told me he wish I were you…And he also talked to me about a week ago and asked if you were available."

Tyson paled. "He…wants me?"

"Yep…well…he wants your body…Also I told him you were available." Kai said. "Anything else?"

Tyson gaped before smacking Kai. "Jerk…." He muttered, but wanting to ask Kai another question made him slightly forget what Kai had just said. "…Last question, where do you work?"

Kai dreaded this question, knowing Tyson was bound to ask it. "…You promise not to tell anyone? Rei already knows…" Tyson nodded his head. "I…I work at…Burger King."

"Really!" Tyson asked, shocked.

Kai smirked. "I can't believe you fell for it." He said, laughing.

Tyson pouted. "So you don't work there?"

"Like I, Kai Hiwatari, would work at Burger King? Get a life, Tyson." Kai said, closing his eyes.

Poking Kai, Tyson continued on with his pout. "So, where do you work? And tell the truth this time."

Sighing, Kai opened one eye and looked at Tyson. "I work at Hot Topic sometimes but my main job is…" When Kai cut off, Tyson looked up.

Tyson squeaked when his lips were pressed to a certain crimson eyed teen. Mewling a bit, Tyson let himself be wrapped with Kai's arms and pressed fully against him. The kiss deepened, a tongue pressing into his mouth, making him mewl again. Tyson's own lips lightly responded, growing bolder and bolder every second. Soon Kai's hands were pressed gently against his cheeks, making the kiss deeper. Tyson's own tongue touched the older teen's, making a wonderful sensation. Kai soon broke the kiss, his lips still lightly touching Tyson's. "My main job is seducing you."

Panting, Tyson didn't want to come up with an answer for Kai's statement, just wanting to keep rested against Kai. "...You're a very good kisser."

"What can I say, I have a lot of experience." Kai said, chuckling softly.

Tyson sighed happily, for some weird reason, he loved being rested against Kai. "Kai….I have one last question….Who do you really like?...I mean, I want to know if you love anyone.."

Kai blinked, he knew by Tyson's tone he wanted a serious answer. Thinking over the question, Kai finally shrugged. "I like many people….But I don't really love anyone." Kai said. "Not yet at least…"

"Oh…." Tyson said, thinking maybe he should admit a little something to Kai. "Kai…Can I tell you something?"

Kai looked down to Tyson's head. "Have you finally gave up and want to give me your virginity since I'm a good kisser?"

All thought of loving Kai left Tyson's mind as his eyes narrowed in slight anger. "You bastard!" Tyson screamed, pulling away and smacking Kai upside the head. "I can't believe you….You really do want to ruin perfect moments." Tyson said before looking down. "Hey can you let us down!" He yelled to the ride manager.

"Oh c'mon Ty, I was just kidding." Kai said, rubbing his head. He looked over to the edge, staring at the ride manager. "Don't let us down!"

Tyson turned to Kai, pouting. "Kai stop. I want off this right now." He said. "I swear I'll-" Tyson held back a loud mewl as lips pressed against his own, making him vulnerable again to Kai's touches. "Damn…you…" Tyson muttered, letting Kai rest his hands on his cheek as he broke the chaste kiss. Tyson's eyes held a small hint of sadness, he wanted so much, but couldn't get anywhere with it. "Kai…I want to discuss something with you." Tyson mumbled.

"Alright, what do you have to tell me?" Kai asked, lifting up Tyson's face.

Tyson looked into the others eyes before looking down. "I want to talk about our relationship with each other…There is so much…of us together….Kai, what I want is someone who I can trust….I don't want to be played with….I want…I want us…to be...It's hard to explain….But I can tell you right now, I don't want to be hurt by no one…." Tyson leaned his head on Kai's chest. "I don't want my heart broken…What I'm trying to say is…Don't play with me anymore….I love your kisses…To tell you the truth, our team are the only ones I've kissed….And as much as I like the kisses….I want to share it with one and one person…."

"So basically you want a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Kai asked, running one hand through Tyson's hair.

Tyson nodded his head, feeling very relaxed in the others arms. "Yeah…"

"Tyson, you have people groveling at your feet, wanting to be together with you…Why not return their love?" Kai asked. "I mean, you have Brooklyn."

Sighing, Tyson knew Kai was joking a bit about the last part. "…There is so many to choose…It's quite a hard choice….But who I want…it someone I know first, so I know they won't hurt me in the end…." Tyson said. "Brooklyn…I hardly know him…And he's a great guy to hang out with, though I will be feeling a little uneasy about him having a passion for my body, but back to the point….Kai, I want a friend first…than I'll start going with strangers." Tyson said.

"C'mon, let go." Kai said, registering that the ride had stopped. "About who you want to be with….We'll talk more about it tomorrow, now let's just get going and get ready for the party. Let yourself have fun one last time before choosing to date someone." Kai said.

Tyson nodded his head, thinking. "…Kai….Will you help?"

Kai nodded, wrapping an arm around Tyson's waist. "What kind of guy am I if I can't protect the one I love?" He asked with a smirk.

Tyson blushed, but didn't throw in a remark. '…I can't tell if he's telling the truth…or a lie again…' Tyson thought, sighing. Looking back up, he pressed his lips to the crimson eyed teen, letting it linger a bit, but it wasn't one of those harsh kisses, just something they wanted to share. "Thanks Kai."

Now it was Kai's turn to flush. "…Sure…." Kai mumbled.

Tyson stopped, looking up at Kai. "I want to ask you something….If I do get a boy or girlfriend tomorrow or day after….will you at least dance with me? You've never once danced with me and I want to dance with you." Tyson said. "So please?"

Kai sighed. "Fine, but one and only one." (Eheheh, sure Kai….)

:-:

It had been awhile, but Kai and Tyson were able to find Rei and Max. It seemed Rei forgave Max, because when they found the two, they were lip locked. But now all four were at home. "Alright, we have an hour to get ready." Tyson said, looking down at a clock. "Knowing Tala and Bryan, they'll be late."

"Yeah, they were late for school too…And Tala was the one screaming about the time at breakfast." Max said, sitting down on the couch.

Kai made for the stairs, intent on resting a bit before getting ready. "Oi wait up Kai!" Tyson yelled, following Kai. "Me and Kai will be in our room, see ya guys." And with that, Tyson and Kai left Rei and Max alone.

Max and Tyson talked before heading home, Tyson telling everything that happened between him and Kai. "Umm….Rei…" Max mumbled, looking up to the neko-jin. "I have a question..What am I to you?"

Rei blinked, that was certainly unsuspecting. "You're one of my best friends…Why Maxie?"

Max stood up, walking about the room, as if thinking. "Well….I'm thinking about getting…a lover. And….I was wondering if by getting one, if it would ruin our relationship with each other…." Max mumbled, staring at the ground.

"…O-of course not…" Rei stumbled a bit in his words. "Who do you have in mind?"

Max thought over the question, who did he have in mind? Smiling, he turned back to Rei. "Someone real nice…and loving…concerning…I don't really have an idea….Just…I don't want anyone to hurt me.." Max said, looking down.

'How can anyone think about hurting you?' Rei thought. 'You're innocent and naïve, it's a good trait…but, unfortunately, it'll be your down fall….I don't want anyone to hurt you…' Rei continued to think. "Don't worry Max, I'll be there for you…If you have any problems, you can come see me, ok?"

Max smiled, running over to Rei and hugging him. "Thank you, Rei! I knew I could count on you all the way!" Max said, snuggling into Rei's chest. "Thanks again, Rei-Chan."

Rei gave a sad smile, though he hid it away from Max. "No problem Maxie….No problem."

:End of Chapter 4:

Kaikao: Woo, done with this chappie. Now, who will Tyson and Max date? Will it be Kai and Rei?..Or someone else….Buahahahahaha.

Reion: Kaikao, stop scaring the readers…

Kaikao: Whatever…Anywho, next chapter will be the one everyone has been waiting for, the night club:3

Reion: Don't forget to leave a review. X3

Kaikao: Ja!


	5. Aishitaru

**Warnings: **Look into first chappie.

**Disclaimer: **Kaikao and Reion do not own anything! This ish just a fic in which they own…but they do not own Beyblade, though they both wish they could…Please, enjoy the fic.

**Notes**: Anything important will be mentioned by Kaikao and Reion at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 1**

_Aishitaru_

Bodies were gliding around and against one another, a look of sex in one eye, but in the other it was an intense dance with the one you love…or you just loved to dance. Among them was a certain midnight blue haired boy, his arms in the air while his hips swayed to the beat of the music. He was dressed in tight leather pants, the pants sticking and showing every muscle he possessed…though his body was more feminine, so he didn't really have any muscles to show off. The pants were cut on the side, showing long silky tan legs, they too looked a bit feminine, but he really didn't care, as long as he could dance, nothing else really mattered to him at this moment. His hair was usually tied up and put under a hat, but now both of those items were gone…His deep midnight blue hair was shown to the world. It was wild looking, sticking in some places, but he didn't mind. The hair framed his face a bit, staying close to his body as he danced along. The shirt the boy wore was slightly tight, but a bit baggy at the same time. It was cut near the middle at the top, spreading out while heading downwards. That shirt was sleeveless, showing off his slim arms and a bit of his tan-ish stomach. Adorn on his face was black eyeliner while his lips were covered in a dark crimson color, almost a maroon color. But that was really all the make up he wore, since he wasn't so bold as to wear too much makeup…unlike his blond haired friend.

Another boy was dancing, really close to the midnight haired beauty. This boy was more…bold, yes. He was decorated in what seemed to be a cat like costume, but seductive nonetheless. His blond hair that would usually just limp around was more…wilder. It was more…stickish, being spiked more and looking like he just came out from the bedroom after having a long night with a lover. His beautiful blue ocean mixed with sky looking eyes was outlined in both black and red. But the thing is, the blond's outlined eyes…it had that Chinese outline touch. To add onto that Chinese look, his shirt was that of a Chinese one, being made of black silk and outlined in red. The ties that held it together, was a red as well, but with a swish of a two or more fingers, the shirt would opened and expose the blond's chest. The shirt was sleeveless, though he didn't mind at all. The shirt was also short, showing his stomach. From behind, you could barely see a small black lining heading into his pants, but that was all, looking like dirt..but it held much more history than that…His pants were low riding, showing almost some private parts, but not really…The blond's pants were made of leather, also sticking to his skin like the other beauty…but this boys pants got baggier and baggier by the second, and ended up covering his whole foot..A bit around the pants you could see the same color red from his shirt, the red lining just going out and about and adding onto the Chinese getup. The pants were cut up a bit, in which they could his more of his skin, but not matter, his skin held that perfect touch. Other than the black eyeliner, the kid had his lips outlined in a red-ish color…looking like the same color from the red portion of his outfit. If he opened his mouth, you could see those fangs he wore…though they looked real, you knew they were fake. Adding onto the accessories, the boy had two black tipped cat ears atop his head with a matching black tip tail hanging around his legs.

Both boys danced with each other now, making the room hotter and hotter, for both women and men. They both had that innocent touch, looking like it was sin to see them dancing to…intimate. Not too far away was Kai and Rei, both still in the outfits they wore to school. They didn't bother to change out of their clothes, unlike their other two dancing team mates, Tyson and Max. Rei and Kai held glasses of vodka, sipping only a bit. They kept their eyes on their team mates and on people who wanted to take these boys and do un-innocent things to them. Kai's eyes seemed to narrow as someone walked right up to Tyson and groped the kid. The elder teen sat up angrily, his glass of vodka hitting the table, but not breaking. "How _dare_ that person touch him!" Kai growled out.

"Kai, sit down…Tyson's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Rei said, sipping more of his drink. Kai glared at Rei, but sat down and glared at the man who touched his friend…only a friend, Kai thought with a sad expression.

Kai knew that _really_ his best friend, Takao, had feelings for him…but he couldn't…Now way, Kai could start a relationship…could he? All the other relationships Kai had been to fool around with others, to feel like they were on top of the world since they _dated Kai Hiwatari_. All Kai wanted to do was get some free sex, nothing else mattered to him then that. He remembered how sad an angry Tyson was when he told him about having sex for the first time…Tyson went off on him, but in the end, Tyson admitted he wanted to have sex before Kai did…Kai had to smirk at this.

Narrowing his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kai looked up a bit, glaring at a certain violet haired teen. "Well, if it isn't Bryan…What took you and Tala so long to get here?"

Bryan grinned, sitting down. "Tala has this thing about some anime show…so he insisted we had to watch it…It isn't that bad actually." Bryan said, shrugging.

"Tell me, are you always this…willing to Tala?" Kai asked, leaning over a bit.

Bryan snorted, shaking his head. "I'm just being a friend…You know that, Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Bryan then decided to switch the position… "What about you and Tyson? You two getting together?"

Kai was silent for a moment, thinking about the questions. Did he love and want to date his team mate? Or does he just want to get into Tyson's pants? "…Nah, all I want to do is have some fucking sex…Women are too loud and Tyson ends up getting mad when I bring a woman…I probably got into most of the guys pants at our school….Except for Max's and Tyson's."

Rei glared at Kai, wanting to throw the rest of his vodka at Kai. "I traded my body for Max's, you are not too touch him." Rei said. "Besides, I like to know that he's a virgin."

Kai and Bryan chuckled at the very possessive neko-jin. "It seems to me that _you_ want to get into Max's pants." Kai pointed out.

Sticking his tongue out, Rei mutter some words. "C'mon Rei, admit it, you want to have a good 'ol fuck." The violet haired boy said. "I mean, if it weren't for Kai being so protective of Tala and always on my ass, I'd probably of took him by now."

"And then what?...I…I want to take Max….But…I don't know what I should do after that…." Rei mumbled. "I mean…I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship…I just want to have a good fuck…and Max in those clothes…Max is….beyond words." Rei continued, now staring at Max's dancing body.

Chuckling again, Bryan leaned over, taking a sip of Rei's vodka. "Just do what I would do, have sex then tell them it was a once in a life time…they should be honored…most are honored and some are bitchy, but end up feeling honored in the end." Bryan said.

"….Interesting…" Rei whispered. "…So I just…take Max…then…have my way with him?" The neko asked. "Wouldn't it hurt him?"

Bryan shrugged. "Think of it this way, pretend you're having sex with Mao…" Rei gave a disgusted look.

"She's like…my sister!" Rei yelled quietly.

"Just think about it…what would you think she'd feel afterwards when you tell her it was a one time thing?" Bryan asked.

Rei rubbed his cheek. "I think she'd smack me." Rei mumbled. "So…you're just saying…have sex with Max, then tell him it was a onetime thing?...I guess I could see about that."

"….I guess…I'll try as well." Kai whispered. "I mean…God knows Takao wants it so bad." Kai said with a snicker.

All three looked up as the noticed a red head heading over to their table. The red head smiled at them before setting a glass of vodka in front of Bryan. "Here you go Bry-Chan, sorry it took so long." Tala said, sitting down beside Bryan. "The line at the bar was really long."

"It's ok Tal, I was just talking to Kai and Rei." Bryan said before taking the drink at sipping it down.

Tala turned to the dance board, trying to find Tyson and Max, which he knew were dancing by now…But Tala couldn't find them at all. "Hey guys where are-"

"BOO!"

Tala was the only who jumped as someone yelled 'Boo' behind him. Kai, Rei, and Bryan softly chuckled, both from Tala's flush and from the grinning Max and Tyson. "Oi!" Tala yelled, getting up and glaring at the two, who looked about ready to fall onto the floor and laugh their heads off. "I was getting worried cause I couldn't see you and here you are, scaring the shit out of me!"

"Did it work?" Tyson asked, wiping a tear away from his eye while grinning.

Tala flushed in embarrassment, the look in his eyes showing just how mad and embarrassed he was. "No, it did not work." Tala muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. "I can see why Kai finds you very annoying."

"Aw, Tally-Chan," Max whispered, wrapping his arms around Tala in a friendly hug, in which Tala gave a death glare that wasn't really all that deadly. "Lighten up, me and Tyson were just goofing around with ya."

Tala finally sighed, feeling his anger leave his body. "Ok…but don't do it anymore." Tala murmured, the pout still present.

"Sure, sure, c'mon Tala, let's go dance!" Tyson said, dragging the red head and blond away.

:-:

It seemed like watching a seductive dance on a rated "R" Film. Bryan could barely keep his mouth closed, since it seemed to be opening quite a lot. The violet haired boy couldn't barely keep his eyes away from…his red haired friend, Tala, who was receiving lessons from both Tyson and Max…Well was. Now the red head was dancing a little too close to Bryan's comfort…wait did he just lick Tyson's cheek!

Bryan's mouth fell open again, he didn't know how much longer he could…watch this! "G-guys…aren't you the least bit worried about them! They're practically eating each other!" Bryan screamed, turning to Kai and Rei, who had slightly large eyes, but didn't look as shock as Bryan did. "I mean…it's like a having sex without taking any clothes off!"

Rei laughed at the thought before turning to give Bryan a wink. "It could get worst…wanna stop them?" Rei asked,

"Well yeah!" Bryan said, frantically raising and shaking his arms about. "I want to take Tala ho-"

Kai smirked. "Hold it, hot stuff." Kai whispered, getting up. "Rei didn't mean stopping them, he meant to get them other partners." Kai continued, taking a couple of towards the dancing stage. "Plus, I owe that brat a dance." Kai didn't think of Tyson a brat at all, just called him one. Besides, Tyson always called him an anti-social bastard, so it was only fair.

Bryan gaped again, Rei rolling his eyes at Bryan's reaction before dragging the violet haired boy towards the dancing board. "C'mon, let's go dance! I'm sure Tala would love to have a dance with you." Rei said with another wink.

Flushing still, Bryan was lead to the dance board, in which his best friend looked at him shockingly. "Bry-Chan, what are you doing here?...Aw, you do want a hug?" Tala asked with a teasing voice.

Looking away, Bryan mumbled some words, in which Tala couldn't identify. "He just wants a dance with you, Tal." Rei whispered hotly into Tala's ear. "Have fun." And with that, the neko-jin made his way to Max, who was obliviously to everyone getting a new dance partner.

Kai just did something any normal person would do…only if that person was just as crazy as he was. Wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist, he gave a small purr in to his dragon's ear. "How about a dance?" Kai whispered hotly, smirking cause he felt Tyson stop his dancing and from the corner of his eyes, he could spot a nice flush upon Tyson's cheeks. "So how 'bout it, Dragon?"

"Uh…I mean…Now?" Tyson asked, obviously not expecting Kai to be so…forward.

Kai chuckled in the younger ones ear while his hands traveled to Tyson's waist. "Of course now…Besides, the rest of the night I want to drink and go home." Kai stated, now moving to the beat, along with Tyson.

Tyson shrugged, setting his hands on Kai's own hands, which still had hold of his waist. "So, what were you, Rei, and Bryan talking about when me and Max were dancing and Tala was getting Bryan some vodka?" Tyson asked in a whispery voice.

"Eh, school stuff, crap, you know." Kai whispered back. Kai was NOT going to be telling Tyson what they discussed, he wasn't even sure he would take the boy, in fear that Tyson would hate him in the end…but he could tell Tyson wanted it so badly… "I got a question."

Tyson looked out from the corner of his eye, looking into Kai's closed eyes. "What is it?...Are you going to ask me to ask some girl out for you? Cause last time she almost glomped me thinking it was you….And you ended up breaking up with the girl after one thing of sex!"

"You're so naïve…" Kai whispered, giving a soft chuckle. "But I wanted to discuss something very important…First of all, and I'm serious about this but…Are you a virgin? Seriously…And don't go smacking me, cause I really want to know." Kai asked.

Tyson giggled, still continuing to keep up with the beat. "Why do you want to know? It's really none of your business.."

Tyson felt Kai shrug against his back. "I told you that I wasn't _and_ I also told you who I had sex with. So it's only fair, Ty."

"Fine, fine…I am…but I had sexual encounters…Most of them being from you." Tyson said. "But…Well, me and Max try it some times…but I haven't gone too far with Max like I did with you."

Kai smirked. "Aw, you give me too much credit, Ty-Chan."

"Why did you want to know?" Tyson asked, eyeing Kai suspiciously.

Kai shrugged again, leaning his head down on Tyson's back. "Well…What if you were to go out on a date with Brooklyn and you two had sex on that very first night-"

"I would never do that! I'd like to keep my virginity, thank you." Tyson said with a pout.

Rolling his eyes, Kai continued. "I mean, just think about it…And he broke up with you the next morning?"

Tyson was quiet for awhile, thinking about this. Kai became worried after a couple more minutes, thinking maybe he shouldn't have questioned Tyson like that… "Well…Brooklyn probably wouldn't know me too well…I'd guess…I could forgive him…After all, everyone wants a shot at The World Champ!" Tyson said, winking.

"So you'd forgive him?" Kai asked in a whispery voice.

Tyson turned to look over at Kai again. "Why did you want to know?"

"…Ah, nothing…I had sex with someone and I don't know if I should be mad at them…they said it was a one night stand, so that brought down my ego a bit…" Kai whispered. Liar, he thought.

Tyson turned around and hugged his team captain, resting his head on Kai's chest. "I'm sorry..I would love to comfort you…but I don't know how it feels to be like that….Maybe one day I will be very wise and do my best to comfort you." Tyson said with a grin. He really did want to mend and piece Kai's heart back together…but it was so hard…Kai didn't want it to be like that….he just wanted it to be left alone….But somehow Tyson would find out how to comfort his friend.

:-:

Not too far away was Max and Rei, seductively dancing. Max was a bit surprised when Rei had come up to him and asked for a dance, who could deny that? Rei's left hand rested on the blond back while his right one gripped the blond's behind, though Max didn't mind. Max's arms were wrapped around Rei's neck, just…resting there. They're hips _were _grinding, but now it was a slow song, so their hips just barely touch one another. "Hey Rei…what's it like…?"

"What's what like?" Rei asked, raising and eyebrow.

Max rested his head against Rei's shoulder, closing his eyes. "To have sex?"

Rei, normally, would have just about fainted at the question, but he steadied himself nonetheless. "…Well…I would have like it better if it was with a loved one…I mean, I love Kai…but only as a friend and a team member, not a lover….I think it would have better if…if…I loved them really deeply." Rei whispered.

When did Rei get so deep? Max pondered before tightening his arms. "Like Mao?" He asked softly.

"Eew." Rei mumbled. "Mao…is…like my sister." Rei finally said, shuttering at the thought of having sex with Mao, it certainly wasn't right. "Not really…I…I haven't found the 'right' one just yet."

Max nodded against Rei's shoulder, his eyes closing. "You know Mao is deeply in love with you…Has she asked you out yet?"

"Numerous times…but I denied most of them…I only went out with her once, and that was when I thought I had feelings for her, but I noticed she was like my sister…" Rei gave a soft smile as he heard Max murmur against his chest. "Now my little minx, care to tell me when I was going out with Mao that you always got in fights with her?"

Rei felt Max stiffen before calmly chilling down. "...I…Me and Mao just didn't get along at the time." Max whispered. 'Liar' said a voice from deep inside him.

Chuckling, Rei set his head down on Max's shoulder. "I think you two just got jealous over something." Rei teased. "But I'll believe you."

:-:

Bryan dare not look into the teasing ice blue eyes of his best friend. Over the years, Tala's eyes had grown…soft, and it made him look more adorable, though Bryan would never admit this aloud. After Rei had left, Tala had leaned just a bit over him, giving Bryan of the sexiest looks ever! Bryan about fainted at that, but he was able to compose himself, though he couldn't help the blush that came. Tala had soon given up on trying getting a dance from him, since Bryan absolutely refused, so now Tala was dancing by himself, doing a solo dance, which got Bryan's eyes. Bryan just stood on the dance board, glaring at everyone whoever looked at him or his best friend, Tala. That didn't really help, since everyone about ignored him and went over to ask a dance from Tala, though Tala refused.

'I don't know how much longer I can take this!' Bryan thought through gritted teeth. He _wanted_ to dance with Tala, but something was stopping, that something wanted to take Tala home and never go outside again! Bryan seemed to snap out of his thoughts when he felt something licking the back of his neck. "TALA!" Bryan screamed, turning around and glaring at the adorable kid. Bryan's neck was his weak spot and Tala knew…Tala probably did this on purpose. 'It's only a dance.' His mind told him.

'Yeah, that is why Tala shouldn't be trying to get me so…so worked up!' Bryan thought with an inside pout.

'Amuse Tala, god knows he's showing off for you, so why don't you accept him?' Came another voice.

Bryan snorted. 'Why am I talking to myself?'

"Bry Bry?" Tala asked, tilting his head. Bryan snapped out of his thoughts, Tala noticed this and gave the elder and smirk. "Now, about that dance…"

Eyes widening, Bryan was about to take a step back when someone pushed his back, making him go towards Tala's open arms. His turned his head slightly, seeing a smirking Kai and Tyson. 'Traitors' Bryan thought, but, again, was snapped away from his beloved thoughts when arms circled around his neck. "Tala!" Bryan whispered loudly, almost letting a pout slip.

"Shh," Tala whispered, his eyes closing while he swayed his hips a bit. Bryan groaned, knowing he couldn't escape this. So wrapping arms around his friend's waist and letting the other hold him, the two began to dance to the soft music. "Thanks Bry Bry."

Bryan just gave a small mutter, obviously still annoyed at Kai, Tyson, and a bit at Tala…But who can stay mad at Tala? Certainly not him… "How long do we have to dance?" Bryan asked.

"Look at it this way, every time you complain, I'm adding an extra song." Tala said with a bit of a teasing voice. "Now, no more complaining, Bry Bry."

Bryan lifted up an eyebrow. 'Bry Bry?" He asked himself with a small smirk. 'I don't know where Tala comes up with these names.'

:-:

It had been two hours since Kai and Tyson's dance, in which now they were sitting at a table, drinking. Every once and a while Rei, Bryan, or Tala would come up to have a sip of their own drink, or stole some of Kai's and Tyson's drinks. It seemed Bryan couldn't keep his mouth shut and ended up owing Tala 19 more dances. Kai sighed, sipping more of the vodka, finding the drink quite soothing. He looked out from the corner of his eye to see cups piled around Tyson's part of the table. Normally Kai wouldn't care how much Tyson drank, but since Tyson was now leaning against his back, his eyes half lidded, Kai was beginning to worry. "Tyson, I think I'm going to take you home now." Kai said, turning around, in which Tyson fell strait into his lap.

Blushing madly, Kai hurried and picked up the fallen teen, who was giggling a bit. "Hey Kai, I see 5 of you!" Tyson said with a grin.

"Shut up." Kai muttered, sitting the boy up. "Alright, you stay here and I'll go inform everyone that we're leaving." Kai said, in which Tyson sighed happily. "…Baka."

Kai quickly left the table, but seeing Tyson slide down and rest against the table before leaving. He first stopped Rei and Max's dance, in which Rei was quite drunk, but not much as Tyson. Rei was grinning and leaning so much on Max they looked like lovers…well to people who didn't know them, they _did_ look like lovers. "Hey Kai-Shuwa!" Rei slurred, grinning and showing his fangs. "Wanna join us?"

Glaring and letting out a snort, Kai muttered out a small 'No'. "Max, I'm taking Tyson home." Kai whispered to Max, ignoring Rei, who looked like he was trying to sing opera. "…Make sure Rei stays out of trouble." Kai added in, turning to the neko-jin, who was walking right over a man around the age of 46, who also looked drunk.

"Rei!" Max yelled out. "Gotta go get Rei…I'll make sure to get Rei home soon, Mmkay?" Max asked, turning his head to Kai.

Kai nodded, then watched as Max ran over to Rei, who was almost to the drunken man. Kai turned around, smirking to himself when he heard a loud, 'Bonk'. Who could miss the sound of Max hitting Rei on the head? His next friends on the list were Tala and Bryan, in which Bryan looked worn out and Tala looked peachy. "Hey guys," Kai said, stopping their dance. "I'm taking Tyson home. Rei and Max are going to stay a little longer. I guess…I'll see you guys on Monday at school." Kai said.

"Sure Kai." Tala said, running up to his childhood friend and hugging him. "We'll see you later."

Kai turned to Bryan. "Don't get him too much drunk…And if you _have_ to have sex, please inform me, Tala _is_ one of my best friends." Kai whispered to Bryan.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't worry…I think I'll be too worn out to have sex myself…besides, after a couple more dances, I'm taking Tala home to let him rest…Mrs. Bradshaw gave us lots of science homework." Bryan said with a shutter. Kai knew that Bryan hated science, but Tala sort of liked it.

Bidding his goodbyes one last time at the two, Kai headed back to the table…only to find Tyson gone. "God damnit, I leave him alone for a couple of minutes and he runs off." Kai muttered, looking around.

When he thought he was going to burst, a hand came onto his shoulder. Kai turned around, giving his best death glare at the grinning Tyson. "Sorry Kai, I wanted to get another white wine." Tyson said oh so cheerfully.

Rolling his eyes, Kai grabbed Tyson's hand, dragging him out of the dance bar. "C'mon we're leaving right now, before you do some more running off." Kai muttered, letting go of Tyson's hand now.

"Aw, but Kai-poo!" Tyson said, giving his puppy dog expression.

"Now!" Kai ordered.

Tyson giggled, following after Kai. "Coming!" He said in a sing-song voice.

:-:

It had been hell to get Tyson home, since Tyson was way too drunk and kept hugging onto Kai's arm, looking like some fang-girl. Kai was beginning to be affected, since the other's body kept rubbing against his most private of areas, making Kai feel _way_ too uncomfortable. Kai actually thought many times of dragging Tyson into a near by warehouse or maybe behind a bush…but whatever, Kai thought about dragging the boy and having his wicked ways with him…but that was out of character for Kai…But then again, Kai _was_their high schools most popular playboy, though most of the time he didn't really sleep when anyone, just..toyed with them.

Besides, Tyson was breaking thin ice…Kai was so close…If Tyson were to do anything else that was…sexual, Kai would flip!...Actually he'd take Tyson home quicker and throw the boy down onto the bed and have his way…though something told Kai that Tyson wanted it too…Finally! They reached home, Tyson was still hugging him, his hips swaying, like he was still dancing, but nonetheless the hips swayed right into target! Kai let out a small moan, his body tensed up…It had been so long…so long since he really had a decent bit of sex…maybe…maybe Tyson wouldn't mind?

Hurrying inside, Kai bit his bottom lip, thinking. One way, he wanted Tyson…but in the other, he didn't want to hurt Tyson at all. "Kai?" Tyson asked, turning his head to Kai. Even though Tyson was drunk, he knew something bad had just happened to Kai. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine…Just…Just go onto bed." Kai murmured, flicking his hand towards the stair case.

Tyson tilted his head, about to comfort Kai the best he could while being drunk…but instead, Kai gave him a hard glare and Tyson went upstairs to his and Kai's room. Kai sighed, leaning against the wall when Tyson left. "…I think that last decent fuck I had was 9 months ago…I really need to get laid….Those women don't count…they were boring and scream _way_ to much." Kai muttered, running a hand though his hair.

Heading to his room, Kai closed his eyes, thinking still. His mind told him to take Tyson, to have the wildest time of his life…but his heart stated differently…Opening the door to their room, Kai's mouth about fell out of place. Tyson was…well…still dressed in those leather pants, but his shirt was gone, as well as about everything…but he was still in those pants. 'Get a hold of yourself!' Kai's mind told him. Letting out a breath he been holding, Kai walked pass the bed Tyson was on and went to his closet, beginning to undress.

He was midway done, when arms circled around his waist and a face pressed against his back. Kai stiffened, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was…maybe a fangirl got into his room somehow? "Kai," Tyson whispered. Guess it wasn't a fangirl. "…Did I…I…Did I do…something….something bad?" Kai could tell Tyson was silently crying, since wet tears were hitting his bare back and by the way the boy stuttered, anyone could see that he was crying.

Letting out a small sigh, Kai turned around hugged Tyson, comforting the boy. "No…I'm just…I'm just a little too tired and a bit drunk." Kai murmured softly, calming Tyson down.

"I've…Kai I…." Tyson softly chuckled through his tears. "…It's just…I…I've..been thinking about…us…our relationship…"

Kai rubbed one hand up and down Tyson's back, still comforting him. 'Heh, he's the one that wanted to comfort me awhile ago.' Kai thought. "What about it?" Kai asked, being snapped out of his thoughts. "…You…I mean…Now it's my turn to ask if _I_ did anything wrong."

Tyson gave a choked laugh, rubbing his eyes. "No…I…..I've been thinking…about….sex."

It felt like his blood turned cold at the word. Kai swore Tyson could hear his heart beat, since it was pounding in his chest…sounding oh so loud. 'W-why's he asking that!' Kai thought. Next his body tensed, though he did his best to _try_ and relax. "Uh…what?" Kai asked, a bit too confusing.

Tyson somehow had ended up Kai's lap, resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "….It's…I was thinking about you earlier…how you told me everyone you had sex with…but…but I'm still a virgin….To tell you the truth…I think you're the only one I'm sexually attracted to…I don't like anyone that way…only you." Tyson took in a breath, before looking up at Kai, leaning closer and closer. "And I…I.. wanted…" He stopped talking when Kai leaned up and pressed his lips to Tyson, stopping the boy, though Tyson didn't seem to mind.

It sounded like Tyson was his 'ol self, not drunk what so ever…This made Kai feel a bit happy…but a bit sad too. But Kai didn't care, he was kissing the boy that now plagued his mind. Kai's and Tyson's kiss got harsh, blood soon dripping down their chins. It seems Kai had bit Tyson's lip a little too hard, but Tyson didn't care, he just leaned down, wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him. Kai kissed back harsher, having always preferred to kiss hard.

By Tyson's pushing, they ended up lying on the bed, Tyson on top. 'That'll change.' Kai thought, flipping them around. Tyson's feet were still around Kai's waist, wrapped tightly, though not too tightly to make Kai feel uncomfortable. Tyson's hands ran through the silky locks of Kai's duel color hair, gripping it at some points. Kai's hands kept pressed down on the bed so that he wouldn't fall on top of Tyson and hut him. His legs and feet rested beside Tyson's hips, making him crouch down to kiss Tyson.

Their tongues battled, pushing against one another, biting or nipping, sucking playfully, or just plain kissing harshly. Soon Tyson lost and Kai won, Kai's tongue flowing through Tyson's mouth, trying to discover everything. Air was needed in which Tyson broke it, thought he moaned sadly when he did it. "Kai…I.." Tyson was silence by another kiss. Kai pulled Tyson's arms away from his hair and press them down onto the bed with one hand, the other hand still keeping him balance.

Kai bit his lip in a moan at seeing the gorgeous look Tyson had. With Tyson just…lying there on his bed…Looking so flushed…so…so…there were no words to describe the beauty upon Tyson. Kai, however, remembered that air was really needed, and broke the kiss. "Shh," Kai whispered, nuzzling his nose against Tyson's neck.

"But..But Kai..I…" Kai leaned up and kissed him again, though Tyson didn't mind at all. Tyson's hands pressed against Kai's neck a bit, causing their kiss to get rougher. Kai knew this was bad…very bad…Tyson was drunk…He was just acting upon his lust…But Kai didn't seem to care…He just wanted to do what he always wanted to do for the past 4 months. Tyson broke the kiss again, keeping a hold of Kai's head so the elder wouldn't kiss him again. "Kai..I really want to tell you something." Tyson whispered, brushing his nose against Kai's own nose.

Kai muttered to himself, Tyson was probably going to tell him that they shouldn't go too far or something like that. "I don't want any foreplay…I just want you in me, right now!"

If Kai wasn't so much filled with lust, he'd probably have fainted at those words. Looking up into Tyson's stormy eyes, Kai smirked. "My pleasure," And with that, Kai leaned down again and kissed Tyson.

Kai roughly unbuttoned the leather pants that Tyson wore, about to fulfill Tyson's wish. While Kai was working on Tyson, Tyson was working on him. Kai's shirt soon went flying away, in which they had to break their kiss, but the two instantly kissed again. Kai was seeming to have problems with the pants Tyson wore, wondering how the boy could get into them _and_ breath!

Finally, luck was on his side. Kai resisted to smirk as he pulled down Tyson's pants. He chuckled into their kiss as he noticed no undergarments. Breaking the kiss again, he let his lips barely touch Tyson's own. "Well, well, well, commando are we?"

Tyson smirked, pressing a chaste kiss against Kai's lips. "Only for you,"

Kai flushed before nipping at Tyson's neck. "Don't I feel special?"

Before Tyson could say anything, Kai kissed Tyson again, his hands working their magic. Kai's hands lightly touched the other's erection, grinning to himself when he heard Tyson purr. Kai gripped his hand around the member, Tyson arching up into his touch. "Kai!" Tyson moaned out. "Please…just..take…me…"

As much as Kai would love to do just that, he wasn't about to not prepare Tyson for what was to come. "You can wait for a few moments." Kai whispered into Tyson's ear hotly.

Before Tyson could reply, Kai pressed his lips over the other. Tyson tried talking into their kiss, but it didn't work as Kai pushed his tongue into the warm mouth. Kai's fingers let go of the member, in which Tyson whined, but Kai didn't care. His hands lowered, going under and behind Tyson. The midnight haired boy was at a lost of what Kai was doing, that is, until he felt something pressing against his entrance. Mewling into their kiss, Tyson arched up a bit as a finger made it's way into his entrance. Yes, it hurt a bit…but the pleasure surrounding Tyson made up for it.

Kai broke the kiss, since air was needed. The younger of the two panted, his arms lazily around Kai's neck. Kai smirked adding in another finger, in which Tyson winced in pain, but moaned for more, though Kai didn't give any more…yet. His fingers stretched Tyson, preparing Tyson …but they also looked for a little special spot inside the body. Kai nibbled and sucked on the tan neck before him, grinning to himself as Tyson let out a loud moan, yep, he found that special spot. Digging his fingers around that spot, Tyson withered and moaned on his bed, arching up sometimes so that their crotches hit each other. Kai moaned, wanting to take off his pants and get this done…but he wasn't about to do that to his best friend…and new lover.

Tyson gave him _that_ look, his eyes glazed with lust and love. Kai sighed, leaning down and pressing his lips against Tyson's, in which Tyson moaned, delighted. Kai added one last finger in, seeing Tyson wince again, but the boy just gave him a smile and continued to kiss him. His fingers moved around a bit inside the body, stretching Tyson. While one hand was doing that, his other hand was taking off the remainder of his clothes, Tyson helping…a bit. Kai's fingers slipped out of Tyson's body, thinking he was plenty of prepared…but somehow Tyson _now _wanted to have some sort of foreplay.

Kai felt his nipples being incased in warm heat, causing him to moan loudly. Kai just hoped to dear god that Tyson wouldn't find the spot that _really_ turned him on…Tyson nibbled on the nipple, sometimes sucking or licking. This drove Kai crazy, Tyson had to grin at this. Letting the nipple go, Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and rolled them over, so now that Kai was under him. Kai, however, didn't like this position…but didn't say anything as a hand wrapped around his erection. Kai bit his bottom lip from screaming out. Tyson saw this and gripped his hand, seeing Kai flinch, holding back a moan. Grinning, Tyson moved his hand slowly up and down.

"Damn…" Kai muttered before letting out a small moan, still holding back any noises….Kai Hiwatari does _not_ make noises…Though it seems Tyson is about to change that.

Whatever Kai was last thinking, it was all thrown away as he felt his member being surrounded in a warm heat, a licking of a tongue. "TYSON!" Kai mewled out.

Licking, sucking, nibbling a bit, anything to drive Kai wild…in which it did. Kai arched up, though Tyson held his hips down to prevent from being choked. Kai made a gasping sound, digging his hands in Tyson's hair. "I….I feel…like…an…uke again…" Kai whispered before moaning loudly as Tyson's tongue moved from base to the tip.

Kai flipped them over, wanting to fill Tyson. Tyson looked up at him, blinking. He looked confused a bit, but gave Kai a loving smile. Kai leaned down and pressed his lips to Tyson's while his hand went to the side of the bed, where a small dresser lay. He opened said dresser and dug around for something….Kai smirked into their kiss as he pulled out a small bottle of lotion. He broke the kiss cause of air, in which Tyson nibbled his neck as he applied lotion to his erection.

When that was done, he pushed Tyson down on the bed, covering him with his body. "Relax." He whispered, lifting up Tyson's legs and moving them out of the way, so now that his erection pressed against Tyson's entrance. Tyson gave Kai a grin. "I love you Kai."

And with that, Kai pushed into Tyson, the lithe boy biting his bottom lip, but smiling nonetheless. Kai waited for Tyson to adjust. By helping Tyson relax, Kai ran a hand through the midnight hair and soft kissed him, not being rough what so ever. "Relax…Shh…" Kai whispered lovingly into the other's ear. "It's ok…just relax.." Soon enough, Tyson arched up, causing Kai to moan. "Relaxed?"

"Hell yeah." Tyson murmured, opening his eyes and looking into the soft depths of the maroon colored eyes of Kai. "Now..Start moving." Tyson ordered with a grin.

Giving a small smirk, the duel haired boy thrust into the body, moaning while doing so. Tyson softly panted and wrapped his legs around Kai's waist, causing Kai's erection to bump to his "special" spot. Tyson mewled, arching up to Kai's thrust. Kai placed his hands on Tyson's waist, thrusting a bit harder. "K-Kai!" Tyson moaned, gripping the bed sheets. "Faster!"

Kai applied to his wishes. He slightly lifted Tyson up, filling the boy much more and doing it at a faster pace. 'Man, why didn't do this sooner?' Kai thought, he himself panting as well. 'He's…he's so much better then anyone I ever had sex with.' Tyson gasped as Kai continued to push against the "special" spot. "Kai!...I…I…"

Placing his lips over Tyson's, Kai easily shut up Tyson, though the midnight haired boy didn't seem to mind. Kai's hands trailed down the body, heading to other's member. Once reaching said member, Kai wrapped his hands around it, giving Tyson's erection one _long_ stroke. Kai had to smirk at this, seeing Tyson's head shake from side to side in pleasure, yet in frustration. Kai leaned down, stopping his thrusting and hand. After hearing a whimper from Tyson, Kai licked the shell of his ear. "Tell me you love me…" Kai softly ordered.

"K-Kai!" Tyson whined.

Kai smirked, nibbling the ear now. Tyson didn't say anything, just leaning up and sucking on Kai's neck. Time seem to stop for Kai, his heart pounding in his chest. Tyson had found "that" spot…the one that drove Kai crazy! Tyson flickered his tongue along Kai's neck, sometimes giving a small nibble. "Tyson!" Kai gasped. Growling just slightly, Kai pushed down on Tyson's shoulders and kissed him roughly. His hips began to move, thrusting into Tyson's body, the younger moaning in delight.

Tyson bit his lip, feeling something bottled up about to explode. "Kai!" Was all Tyson screamed out as he came. Kai, from the tightening circle around his member, came as well, whispering Tyson's name quietly.

Both panted, Kai holding himself up by having his hands on the side of Tyson's head. Tyson's hands rested against Kai's, his head tilted to the side. Kai moaned a bit and pulled out of Tyson, Tyson whimpering at the loss. Kai then collapsed next to Tyson, still panting. Kai smirked, opening one eye. 'This is probably the best sex I ever had…' Kai thought, letting out a small yawn. 'Who knew the pretty virgin boys could make you have the best night of your life?'

"Kai?" Tyson asked, turning over and looking at Kai, giving him a grin. "I love you."

Kai closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tyson, who also did the same. "I….Aishitaru." Kai whispered, though he didn't really know if he meant it. 'I need to rest.' Kai thought, feeling soft breaths coming from Tyson, signaling he was asleep. Kai smiled gently, closing his eyes, feeling darkness close around him.

:-:

"C'mon Maxie," Rei whispered, pressing his lips against the blonds. "You know you want too."

Max slightly pushed on Rei's chest, stopping the chaste kiss. "Rei, I said no." Max said, giving a small glare. "I'm too young to be drinking alcohol, besides, it's not good for you." Max finished off, crossing his arms and pouting.

Rei walked behind Max, wrapping his arms around the small body. "Please?" Rei asked in a whispery voice. Max flushed, he always did like it when Rei talked that…But no is no!

"Rei, please…" Max murmured, gently closing his eyes. "I don't want too…It's very bad for my health and-" Max didn't finish as a mouth pressed up against his.

Max knew Rei was still very drunk, but to make it worst, Rei had taken a large sip from his vodka and pushed it into Max's mouth. Max moved a bit, trying to free himself and split the alcohol down. But it didn't go as planned as he accidentally drank down the vodka. Rei pulled away from the kiss, but kept his mouth very close to Max. "So?" Rei asked, swaying his hips against Max. The dance music was still playing, but Rei was just dancing at their table.

"Rei I…I don't know…I really shouldn't drink…it's very bad." Max said. Over all, the vodka wasn't that bad…it was just…different…but very addicting.

Giving a smirk, Rei pushed a glass of vodka in front of Max, who pouted just slightly. "C'mon…just one glass." Max rolled his eyes before sipping some of the vodka. 'You know…this isn't that bad.' Max thought.

A hour passed and Max was on his 8th drunk. Max had decided he liked rum mixed with a mango flavor and mixed in with ice, it was actually a bit good. Max giggled, leaning over to Rei and kissed him softly on the lips. "Can I have another one?" Max asked, grinning madly.

Rei smirked, pressing his lips to Max in a brief chaste kiss. "Of course, Maxie."

Max hummed to himself as Rei got up to order another drink for Max. Max didn't know why…but he felt…_something_ in his body…in yearned to be let out…but Max didn't know what to do…It usually bothered him when Rei left for a moment to do something….Max felt…alone…lost….like Rei was…his air for breathing or something crazy like that. 'Is it love?' Max asked. He knew he loved Rei…but love love? Max didn't quite know about that…maybe he did…maybe he didn't. So, Max looked up when Rei came back with another drink for Max. "Here you go, sugar."

"Thanks Rei." Max said, sipping it down. Max wasn't all that drunk…but he felt a bit tipsy turvy. "Rei can I ask you something?"

Rei looked up, nodding his head. "What's wrong…Drink bad?"

Max giggled, getting up and walking over to Rei. "No…I was just wondering…about something…" Max said, setting down on Rei's lap. "…Could you…have sex with me?"

Rei blinked, this being the only shock that Max could read. "…But….why? I thought you wanted to save it…"

Max rested his head against Rei's chest. "….I feel….I'm better with you….You're…you're really what I need right now, Rei….I…I love you….I mean…I love love you."

"But Max-"

Max hugged Rei. "Seriously Rei…I want to be with you….Besides, Tyson is probably doing it with Kai!" Max whined, showing Rei a small pout.

Rei grinned, hugging the blond. "You really want to have sex?"

"Yeah…"

:-:

(An: TT.TT We're sorry, but it won't be a full blown out lemon…But it's like..part of a lemon.)

Max withered on the bed, panting as Rei pushed in and out of his body. "Rei!" Max screamed out, arching up to Rei's touch on his body. Max moaned, running his hands through Rei's long hair. During their struggle to have sex right then and there, Rei's wrap had been pulled out easily by Max. The raven black hair covered them slightly, incasing them in like a blanket. Max opened his clear blue eyes, staring into the cat yellow eyes of Rei.

Their lips brushed against each other slightly. Max felt his insides bundle all up, but he was too interested in Rei's neck, giving said neck a lick and nibble. "Max…" Rei whispered, feeling his insides bundle up as well.

Max's hands traveled to Rei's back, his nails digging into the soft flesh as Rei pounded into that bundle of nerves. "Rei…I can't…" Max muttered before letting out a scream of Rei's name and coming over their bodies. The tightening heat incasing Rei's erection cause the neko-jin to grunt and come inside the blond. "Rei…" Max whispered. Rei, being very exhausted, panted and fell down on Max, but not hurting the blond at all.

Max flipped them over, removing himself from Rei, though the neko-jin mumbled at the lost. Max rested own against Rei. Rei wrapped his arms around Max. "Thanks Rei." Max whispered, cuddling against the raven haired beauty.

"Of course Maxie…I'm…happy…that you think…that you love me enough to let me take your virginity." Rei whispered, running a hand through Max's blond hair.

Max smiled, closing his eyes. "I can always trust you, Rei….Always."

"Same here….Love you Max." Max didn't reply however, because the boy fell asleep before Rei even whispered his own words to him. Rei closed his eyes, still running a hand through the blond hair. 'I always will love you…'

:**End of Chapter 5:**

Kaikao: Please don't hurt us! TT.TT We're sorry for the short lemon from Max and Rei…but this ish our first time writing a lemon…please bare with us.

Reion: And to make to up to you all, we're going to do the next chappie, since you all made lovely reviews and it's been a long time since we updated….So, next chappie should be out in a couple of days.

Kaikao: Now…to see what ish to happen! xD

Reion: x3 Reviews make us happy!

Kaikao: This fic ish dedicated to Akira of The Twilight. Because of her wise-ness, we were able to make a lemon. :3 We had doubts about our lemon, and Akira helped us through. Thanks again Akira-Chan!

Reion: Hoped you enjoyed ze chappie and our first lemon.


	6. Life is cruel, isn't it?

Kaikao: Woo, another chappie:3

Reion: We hope you enjoy this chappie-do

Kaikao: Of course we don't own anything.

Reion: Warnings in the first chappie

Kaikao: ENJOY!

**Chapter 6**

_Life is cruel, isn't it?_

Kai moaned slightly, rolling in his bed…that is, until he felt something pressed against his body. Opening his eyes and looking down, Kai bit his lip as he saw the midnight mop of hair. 'I can't believe…it….I had sex with him!' Kai thought frantically. 'Calm down…just calm down….' Kai let out a large breath. "Kai?" Came Tyson's whispery voice.

Tyson sat up, yawning. His arms lifted up as he stretched. Tyson then noticed something…he was naked…and not in his own bed…Of course Tyson slept in Kai's bed sometimes, since he had nightmares a lot…but when he did, Tyson never did sleep naked. Looking up, stormy eyes met crimson…. "YOU JERK!" Tyson screamed, throwing a pillow at Kai.

The pillow made contact with Kai's face, but it didn't hurt. "Tyson-" Kai said before being slammed with the pillow.

Tyson yelled and screamed, hitting Kai with the pillow. Finally Kai couldn't take it and pounced on the younger boy. Tyson looked up, blushing. "Kai get off!" The pillow was pressed against their nude bodies, Tyson thanking the gods that the pillow was there.

"No, listen." Kai muttered, causing Tyson to freeze slightly and look up. "I'm sorry I took advantage of you…But it's not only my faults, it's also your fault too. You're the one who came up to me and basically asked for sex." Kai murmured. "But I do take blame for taking advantage of you…And I'm sorry."

Tyson sighed, nodding his head. He knew Kai was right…Kai's always right. "Sorry Kai…I'm just….I liked being a virgin an all…I guess…I felt superior or something…" Tyson muttered.

Kai nodded, getting off of Tyson and getting dressed. Tyson hid himself in the blanket, he was still shy. Kai notice this and rolled his eyes. "Tyson, we-"

"I know!" Tyson muttered, flushing. "…But that was when I was drunk." Tyson got out of bed, hiding himself more in the blanket. He quickly put on some underwear and pajama bottoms. Kai was dressed in his own pajama's, but being fully clothed, unlike Tyson. "So Kai…we'll….are we like…together now?" Tyson asked, looking over to Kai.

Kai stiffened, what was he going to say to Tyson? Of course he loved the other…but not..not really loved the other… "Tyson….I want it to be a one night stand."

Tyson dropped the glass of water he was holding, said glass falling onto the tile of their bathroom and breaking. "What?" Tyson asked, turning his head and looking over at Kai, who had his back to him. "I didn't quite hear-"

"I don't want to be a couple…It was just a one night thing…"

Tyson ran over to Kai, pulling on his arm. "You can't be serious." Tyson murmured, moving around so that he could see the other's eyes. "I mean, you took my virginity…People will think I'm…that I'm…some sort of whore or slut!"

"Tyson please-"

His eyes filled up with tears. "Kai listen! You can't just-"

"I'm sorry! I don't want to date you! You're my friend…that's all."

Tyson couldn't help the tears that flowed down. He gave a small scoff. "Yeah, friends with privileges." Tyson muttered, but unfortunately Kai heard.

Kai grabbed Tyson's shoulders, glaring at him. Tyson noticed some tears had gathered. "I said I was fucking sorry that I took your virginity, but I'm not going to date you! You can't force me to be your boyfriend…I don't and will never date you!"

Tyson couldn't take all the screaming. So, he lifted up a hand and smacked Kai away. "You're such a bastard!" Tyson screamed, his tears trickling down his face. "You just can't go around and fucking people and blowing them off! Kai, I'm your best friend, how could you do this to me!...Maybe…Maybe you think more about having sex with me then anything else." After that was said, Tyson ran out of the room, down the stairs, grabbing a coat, and running off outside. Kai cursed to himself as he noticed it was raining outside…raining hard too.

"….I'm truly sorry, Tyson." Kai whispered, getting up.

:-:

Max yawned, cuddling into a chest. Max didn't care, he was smiling. Even though Rei got him drunk, he still loved him…and was very happy when Rei slept with him. Max didn't think Rei would do that…he thought that maybe Rei would not really do it and say some mean things….but Rei had done it and Max was happy for it. "Max?" Came a tired yawn.

Looking up, Max met half way to kiss Rei. Max noted the tired expression upon Rei's face. "You should go back to sleep…"

"Did you hear something?...I thought it was Kai yelling…And the door slammed shut." Rei whispered, sitting up and hugging Max close to his body. "I really hope it wasn't them fighting again…"

Max nodded against Rei's bare chest. He blushed slightly as he remembered the night before. "Maybe we should go and check?"

Rei nodded his head. "Yeah…"

:-:

Kai sat on his bed, thinking. He was fully dressed and was about to go after Tyson in the rain…He never did like anyone being the rain…Tyson could get sick…maybe die? Nah…Tyson has too much will power to go and die. "Kai?"

Looking up, Kai turned to the door, where Rei and Max were, fully dressed. "What happened?" Rei asked, walking over to Kai. Kai's eyes narrowed in hurt, and they both saw this. Rei wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders and gave him a one arm hug. "What happened, buddy?"

"….Tyson and I slept together…But…he got mad at me and ran out into the rain….I want to go after him…but I don't if wants to be near me at all." Kai whispered.

Max ran over to Kai's closet and grabbed a set of shoes out of them. "I'll go after Tyson and bring him back." Max said. "He'll have to listen to me." And with that, the blond made a dash outside, grabbing a coat before did though.

Rei sighed and pulled Kai closer. "I take it that's not all?

"….I wanted….I wanted it to be one night stand…nothing more." The duel haired teen murmured. "I don't want to go out with Tyson…I didn't even want to sleep with him….I only…He made me…though it is my fault…Tyson asked me to do it with him…And I protested…I didn't want to hurt him….But I slept with him…and to make it worst….he hates me cause I won't out with him…I really don't want to date Tyson….he's my best friend…it's like you going out with Mao."

Rei nodded. Kai's head rested against Rei's chest as they talked. Rei now had two arms wrapped around in his best friend. "I understand…You don't want to hurt Tyson….but yet if you go out with him, you think you will hurt him."

"…Yeah…..What about you and Max?" Kai asked, looking up.

Rei sighed softly, he hadn't really disgusted anything with Max…yet… "I haven't talked to Max about it….But what you're saying is right….I believe it should be a one night stand…That way, Tyson won't get hurt in the long run."

Kai nodded his head. "Yeah…Thanks Rei."

:-:

Max sneezed, he had been everywhere! Tyson still couldn't be found, and Max was getting sick. Max shivered when a cold breeze blew by…This caused Max to sneeze again. "Max?"

Turning around, the blond caught eye with a raven haired boy. Max blinked, before smiling softly. "What are you doing out here in the rain, Lee? I thoughts neko-jins hated the rain…well Rei does."

Lee shrugged, walking over to Max. "I'm on my way to Enrique's house…he told me he found Tyson and needed some remedy help…I offered to get Kei or Rei, but he told me Tyson didn't want to seem them…I think it'll be ok if you want to come along."

Max let out a sigh of relief. "I been looking for Tyson the whole day! So I take it Tyson's sick?"

Lee nodded his head. "Well he went out in the rain for a long time, only dressed in his pajama bottoms and a small coat…"

Max and Lee headed to a large house that was down the road. This part of town was the rich kind, and the richest house was owned by none other than, Enrique. "Do you know why Tyson would run off like that?" Lee asked, looking back over to the blond.

"No…All I know is…he and Kai got mad at each other…I think it has something to deal around with how Kai took Tyson's virginity."

Lee blinked, a flush going onto his face. "You mean…they had sex?"

"Yeah…Though I'm sure it was petty fight." Max murmured. "At least…I hope so."

They both arrived at Enrique's house, in which his butler opened the door for them. The butler led them to the room Tyson was staying in. Enrique was in there too, watching over the bluenette. "Sir, Mister Lee and Max are here to see you."

Enrique looked up. "Max?"

"I found him wondering in the rain." Lee answered, walking over to the bed where Tyson lay, barely conscious. "I think he just has a fever…He'll be ok. All we have to do is give him some medicine, soup, and let him rest, then Tyson will be good as new."

Max sat down beside Enrique. "Where'd you find him?" Max asked.

"Down the road…I was coming home from the arcade when I saw him walking the road, looking like he was about to faint."

All three turned to the bed when Tyson sat up, sneezing. "Max?...What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"I came to look for you, buddy. Kai told me that you got into a fight and left…He's pretty upset." Max murmured.

Tyson's eyes narrowed. "He deserves to be upset…That jerk…." Tyson's hands balled up. "I mean, how could he say that to me after what we did last night!"

"Tyson…What'd he do?" Max asked. "It can't be that bad-"

"He told me it was one night stand…He told me…that I'm…" Tyson's eyes filled up with tears. "He just…takes away my virginity like I was something out of the market…then he throws me away when he's done using me….I feel like whore…a slut! I feel dirty inside and I can't get it cleaned…He broke my heart!"

Max got up, hugging his friend. Tyson began to cry in his shirt. "Shh…Maybe Rei's talking to him about that…You'll see, Rei will snap Kai back into his senses in no time."

Tyson nodded, letting his arms drop. "Yeah…maybe…"

Max turned to Enrique. "Can I use your phone?" He whispered. Enrique nodded.

"I'll go with you too, I need to ask Rei a question anyways." Lee piped in, following Max out of the room.

Enrique turned to Tyson, who was back to crying again. "Oh c'mon, Ty….Kai can be a jerk…but you'll see he knows what he's done is wrong…All you got to do is be a little more cheery." Enrique gave Tyson a smile, causing Tyson to shake his head and smile back.

:-:

Max dialed their home number and began to pace. After three rings, Rei picked up. "Hello?" Came Rei's wise-full voice.

"Rei!" Max said cheerfully. "How's Kai doing?"

Max could hear Rei talking to someone else…maybe Kai? "Sorry about Max…Kai asked to see if you were Tyson. And Kai's doing a little better…he told me what Tyson and him fought about. I think it was pretty stupid argument."

Max grinned. "I know…I found Tyson and he told me everything as well. The fight was stupid."

"I understand how you feel. I mean, Kai's right…Tyson shouldn't really force him to date him or anything."

Max stiffened, and Lee saw this. "Max?" Lee whispered.

"Umm…Rei…I think Kai's wrong….Kai _did_ take Takao's virginity."

Rei let out a snort. "Kai is right…Just because they had sex doesn't mean they should date now."

"Yeah, but Kai took advantage of Tyson!"

"So?"

"So! That's like…rape! Tyson could file a document about that!"

"I basically took advantage of you, and you're not fling a rape file."

"Well yeah, we're together, I think-"

"Max, I never said I wanted to be together."

Max now froze, the phone dropped from his hand. Lee caught the phone easily and turned to Max, whose eyes were large and had tears beginning to fill them. Lee brought the phone up to his ear, Max didn't look like he wanted to talk anymore. "Hey Rei, it's me Lee….I'm going to get Max to lie down…I don't know what you two were talking about…But I think it's best if you don't see Max for awhile."

"Lee! What the hell are you doing with Max? Hey, don't you hang up on-" Too late, Lee hung up the phone and turned to Max, to slid to the floor and clenched his eyes shut, holding back any tears.

"He used me!" Max screamed.

Lee kneeled down to the floor, rubbing the blond's back. "Shh, it's ok…You just need to rest…and I think Rei needs to cool his jest." Lee brushed the blond hair back. "It's going to be ok…You four been together in a group for the longest of time, all you need is to stay away from them for awhile…You need to rest."

Max nodded, but after that, he didn't move. Lee sighed softly and leaned over more. He easily picked up Max and cradled him. "I'm sure Enrique has a room you can stay in."

Max cried softly, but he wrapped his arms around Lee. "Please…Don't leave me…"

Lee flushed, but nodded his head. "Of course I won't leave you…."

The butler showed them to a room they could stay in. Lee had set Max down and let the blond get his rest. While Max slept, Lee thought…he only heard some parts of the conversation…in which Max was yelling into the phone…He and Rei's argument went deeper then Lee understood…Lee looked over to the blond, who was curled cutely. Lee smiled, he didn't know why…but Max was really cute.

:-:

Days passed….and soon weeks did as well. Kai and Rei were worried, yes…but Rei knew Lee was taking care of Max…but the blond and his friend wasn't at Lee's house, Mao had told him that Lee went somewhere else and wouldn't tell anyone…This cause Rei to get upset….He should apologize. Rei nor Kai had seen Tyson or Max at school…or Lee for that matter. It cause them to get really worried…

It now had been a month! Rei and Kai were ultra worried now! "Kai I think it's best-"

"We can't do anything Rei….They'll come back when they're ready." Kai murmured.

Rei sighed…he knew how much Kai hated being too away from his best friend, Tyson. "Yeah…You're right." Rei whispered. "Soon…they'll be back soon…"

:End Of The Short Chapter 6:

Kaikao: Yep, it's short. Too short…We did this all today:3 We got sick and were bored…So we wrote the next chappie!

Reion: Ah! It ish sho short….TT.TT Kaikao made it short.

Kaikao: Actually, we wrote us a little story line on what's going to happen, and it absolutely had to end right here…though we could of added more details in…but we're sick, bare with us. T.T

Reion: But nonetheless, we hoped you enjoyed it very much.

Kaikao: -Gasp- What ish going to happen to Tyson and Max? Will they ever forgive Kai and Rei?...What about Tala and Bryan? They weren't even put in this chappie. x3 Guess we should work on them as well…Besides, who doesn't hate the uke-ish Tala and seme Bryan?

Reion: Reviews make us happy!

Kaikao: So don't forget to leave one for us. xD

Reion: We hoped you enjoyed this chappie muchly.


End file.
